Problems
by Tadamuto4eva Chika BTW
Summary: "Why is this happening?" Amu said. She sighed and hugged her knees. Everything has turned upside down ever since she started dating Tadase. Then, Ikuto starts to play with her and things start to light up. Is Tadase bad luck? Will Ikuto bring back her happiness? Or will Tadase keep her to himself? Tadamuto. Cover by Luna Eclipse 33, aka my sister. 'KAY, BAI! STAY AWESOME! :3 :D
1. Chapter 1 Part 1

**Me: Hey peeps! This is my first time writing a Shugo Chara story! I know it's so not popular anymore but, I still love it! It might be a little too fast though…. Enjoy! Rated A for Awesome!**

**I can't think of a name for this chapter, but here's the first chapter of **_**Problems**_

**Chapter: 1**

Amu was in her room thinking to herself how the Queen and Jack have left the Guardians. "Why did Nadeshiko leave? Am I supposed to leave my feelings like this?" Amu groaned as she flipped and turned on her bed.

"Daijobu, Amu-chan?" Ran asked.

"No! How am I supposed to sort this out without Nadeshiko? Whenever I hear about the Matchmaking Temple, I think of three boys! Tadase-kun, Ikuto, and Kukai." Amu answered tearing up.

"Daijobu, Amu-chan. We are here for you and we'll always be by your side." Su said comforting Amu. Amu lit up a bit and forced on a faint smile.

"Yeah!" Miki replied.

"Arigato, minna." Amu said as she put on a smile freely.

The next day, Amu was entering the Royal Garden glumly as she thought of Nadeshiko. "Daijobu, Amu-chi?!" Yaya asked hyper.

"Nothing, really." Amu answered quietly as she took her seat. Yaya remembered and stared at her shoes.

"Oh." She said. Tadase noticed this too and stared at the ground. It was a sad atmosphere in the Royal Garden. Yaya grunted then groaned and fidgeted a bit until,

"Daijobu! We're getting new Guardians!" Yaya yelled breaking the silence as she bounced back to her usual happy self. Tadase smiled and stared at Amu to see if she was smiling too.

"Yes. There will be an assembly today introducing the new Guardians." Tadase continued. Amu noticed how hard they worked to cheer Amu up.

"Yea." Amu said with a faint smile as she thought of Kukai and Nadeshiko.

"A new beginning. Nothing has ended yet. Spring means starting over." Amu quoted Kukai's speech when he graduated.

"Yep!" Yaya replied. (DING DING!)

"Oh! We got to get to class now!" Yaya screeched as she rushed out of the Garden with Pepe-chan floating behind her. Amu smiled and then laughed. She noticed Tadase staring at her as she started to blush.

EASTER

"Boss, this is a girl that makes magic jewelry that makes the hearts egg delusional and that creates the owner to make magic with their dream. She is from France and she came here to look for the Embryo." The Director of Easter said.

"Oh?" The Boss answered.

"Please allow me to help lure out the embryo for you, Boss." A blond in a blue dress said.

"Also, we have Tsukiyomi Ikuto present here too. We can use him to destroy any X eggs that isn't the Embryo." The Director added. Ikuto grunted and turned around. Ikuto left the room into the outdoors.

"Man everyone in Easter pisses me off! Don't they Ikuto?" Yoru said.

"Yea." Ikuto answered.

SCHOOL

Towards the middle of the day, the kids were filling the auditorium waiting to see the new Guardians. As they settled in, the announcer started. "Please quiet down so we can start the assembly. Arigato, minna.

"King chair Hotori Tadase, Ace chair Yuiki Yaya, Joker chair Hinamori Amu." (Cheers) They all were wearing their capes even Amu, which is really rare.

"Hey Amu-chi, isn't that the first time you've wore your cape?" Yaya teased. Amu flinched and answered,

"Well I should act like a Guardian and wear my cape on special occasions... He he..." The crowd cheered for Tadase and Amu as usual.

"The new Queen chair Mashiro Rima, new Jack chair Sanjo Kairi." The announcer continued.

"Whoa! The new Jack chair looks pretty cool!" The boys and girls whispered. Most of the boys look straight at the petite blond girl and fell in love with her already.

"Wow! That girl is a total doll! I adore her already!" The boys said.

"Rima Rima!" The boys chanted.

"Amu Amu!" They protested. The crowd cheered for the new incomers as the curtain began to close. Back at the stage, Tadase shook hands with the new Jack, Kairi. Amu walked over to Rima and smiled.

"Ohayo. Watashi wa Hinamori Amu." She started.

"Why are you even smiling? Nothing funny happened, how stupid." Rima answered walking away.

"What's her problem?" Ran mumbled. Miki shrugged and said,

"Daijobu, she probably has a hard time adjusting to a new school." Su nodded in agreement.

"Yea! You shouldn't expect her to adjust so quickly, right?" Amu added. Ran looked at the three of them and nodded too.

After school, the Guardians held a meeting to introduce themselves once again. "Let's all introduce ourselves again. Watashi wa Hotori Tadase, Sixth grade." Tadase started. Kiseki hovered up to Tadase and flipped his cape.

"I'm Kiseki, the Shugo Chara King." He said proudly.

"Yahoo! Watashi wa Yuiki Yaya! Fifth grade." Yaya cheered. Pepe-chan peeked over her shoulder and said, "I'm Pepe-chan dechu."

"Watashi wa Hinamori Amu. Sixth grade." Amu said politely. Ran, Miki, and Su stopped what they were doing and introduced themselves.

"I'm Ran. That's Miki," She said pointing to the Tom-boy in blue as she waved, "And that's Su. We are all Amu-chan's Guardian Characters!" She said pointing to a polite blond in a green dress.

"Nice to meet you, desu." Su said.

"Watashi wa Mashiro Rima. Sixth grade." The short blond girl said blankly. A blond clown in a polka dot uniform guardian character flew up in front of them and said,

"I'm Kusukusu!" She said giggling.

"Watashi wa Sanjo Kairi. Fourth grade." A boy in glasses said. A samurai guardian Character hovered towards Kairi.

"Salutations to all, I'm Musashi." The little samurai guardian character said.

"What?! You're in fourth grade? Well I'm in fifth and I used to be the youngest! I'm gonna bully you!" Yaya complained flailing her arms.

"Please go easy on me." Kairi said emotionless.

"O-okay." Yaya stuttered. _He is the exact opposite of Kukai_. Amu thought.

"Sanjo-san is pretty tall for a fourth grader. He is also very smart." Tadase complimented.

"Arigato, King." Kairi answered. Amu smiled as she thought about the year together with the new Guardians.

"Yaya, tea." Rima demanded. "Okay Rima-tan." Yaya said pouring the tea. Amu sighed in disbelief of how bossy the new Queen was.

"Okay, let's start our meeting," Kairi said, "There has been a number of X eggs in or near the school. We have to figure out a way to stop them."

"Yes let us discu-" Tadase started.

"No need for that," Kairi interrupted as he pulled up a stack of books onto the table.

"With all these information, we can see the whole problem from before Mashiro and I came here." Amu, Tadase, and Yaya were staring at the pile of books as Kairi did a speech of the X eggs. Amu was too busy looking at the pile of books until,

"It's the Jokers fault that there has been a spike of X eggs. You are a failure. You haven't been hunting them fast enough." Kairi said pointing at Amu.

"What? Failure?" Amu whispered. She thought of being a failure and her soul was disappearing.

"Oh no! Amu-chan's soul!" Ran, Miki, and Su said circling around Amu. "I hate Japanese tea." Rima said dumping the tea into the plants. Kusukusu giggled as Tadase flinched.

"Gomenasai, I only know how to make Japanese tea." He said as he sat in the corner and crouched.

"This is an awkward atmosphere we have here with the new Guardians." Yaya murmured.

"Right dechu!" Pepe-chan agreed. With Amu losing her soul as she says "failure", and Tadase in the corner, the meeting wasn't going so well.

**FIVE MINUTES OR SO**

Tadase snapped out of it and said,

"It's true. Hinamori-san is the only one who can purify the X eggs. So let's hunt X eggs in groups today so the number of X eggs will decrease." Kiseki was surprised and said,

"He recovered! It takes him a while to recover."

"The first group will be Mashiro-san and Hinamori-san." He continued as he took his seat.

"Gah! Like that's possible." Amu-chan and Ran said.

"Now now calm down." Su said. Miki nodded.

"Since she's so small, maybe you could carry her." Miki joked.

"Okay, we'll hunt in pairs." Rima said looking away.

"When did she become so obedient?" Amu muttered to Miki.

"Yea!" Miki agreed.

"Okay, that's a good idea King. I'll write that down in the book" Kairi said writing it down.

"What do you think, Hinamori-san?" Tadase asked using his sparkle attack. Amu tried looking away but she fell in.

"I'll do my best." She said quietly. Tadase came close to her and started,

"I'm sure you can do it, Hinamori-san. I have faith in you."

"W-why are you..." Amu-chan started, blushing.

"Because you are the person I like. Amulet Heart." Tadase answered.

"Amulet Heart." Amu said. _Ugh why not me? You do realize you are hurting me saying you like a different side of me? Ugh, boys_. Amu thought.

**-Flashback-**

It was a snowy white night and Tadase and Amu was walking alone while Kukai, Nadeshiko, and Yaya went back to buy more stuff on purpose, just for them to have a private time.

"…I've never seen a girl like that. Cheerful, positive, and strong. A girl like Amulet Heart!" Tadase said blushing. "Eh?" Amu asked confused.

**-End-**

"Y-You've got it wrong! It's not me! That's just a Chara Nari! You should know that!" Amu said backing away.

"That's true, but Amulet Heart is still you. And you're the only one that can become her." Tadase protested with a smile. Amu smiled back and then grabbed Rima.

"Let's go, Rima." Amu said running out of the Royal Garden.

"Amu-chan! You forgot to tell them about Dia." The three whisper screamed.

"Not now." Amu hissed. Rima hung back, getting dragged by Amu with Kusukusu laughing.

"Ooh, so you are a playboy aren't you?" Yaya and Pepe asked. Tadase blushed, denying it.

"So the Joker and King have an unusual relationship... I'll also put that in the data." Kairi said to himself while writing it down. _Tadase-kun has faith in me_. Amu thought running in the park.

"Amu-chan, matte!" Ran said pointing to Rima a long distance behind, breathing hard.

"Gomenasai, was I running too fast?" Amu asked stopping.

"Not really, this is normal." Rima answered still breathing hard.

"But you're breathing hard. Oh! Since you're so small, why don't you let someone carry you?" Miki said. Rima nodded.

"Good idea. Carry me." Rima demanded Amu.

"Huh?! I won't carry you!" Amu screamed. _Gosh, she is so bossy._ She thought, rolling her eyes.

"Fine." Rima replied pulling out her phone. Click click click.

"What are you doing?" Amu asked.

"I'm texting a servant." Rima answered, blankly. Amu twitched with anger and she outburst.

"Huh? No! Confiscated." Amu said taking away her phone. Rima stared at her, pouted, then she started to cry. Amu sweat dropped as Rima drew attention. People were glaring at Amu, thinking: _What have you done to that doll?_

"U-uh g-gomenasai. Here, your phone." Amu said giving it back to her.

"How stupid. You can't even tell if I'm faking it or not." Rima said. Amu flinched and clenched her fist.

"You..." Amu started.

"Calm down Amu-chan." Su said.

"Oh there's one." Rima said pointing to an X egg in the sky.

"Okay, Ran, let's go." Amu said.

"Kusukusu." Rima said with Kusukusu by her side laughing.

"Okay, Rima!" Kusukusu said. "Watashi no kokoro unlock." Rima said. Kusukusu went into her egg and sank into Rima's heart. After the bright light faded away, Amu saw Rima in a cute dress with a bow on her head. "Chara Nari, Clown Drop." Rima and Kusukusu said.

"Sugoi, she can Chara Nari." Amu and the three said in amazement. She had two hands in the air and six pins appeared. Rima threw it at the X egg. Missed five times and... Bam! Right in the middle, destroying the X egg.

*Gasp*

_She destroyed the X egg!_ Amu thought as anger welled up in her.

"Juggling party." Rima said as the pins retrieved back to her. Amu stood up and approached her.

"Why did you destroy the X egg? If I use Open Heart, I can cleanse it!" Amu scolded in anger. Rima snapped out of her outfit and said,

"Why are you working so hard for one little egg? You couldn't even move! Why don't you just quit being the Joker? How stupid." Rima insulted as she walked away. She stared at the short girl and nodded, heading to a bench. _Quit?_ Amu thought tearing up while she sat down.

"Maybe I should give up being the Joker. Just look at me. I even have an "X" on my own egg. Maybe I should just quit being a Guardian." Amu said bringing her knees to her face.

"Don't say that Amu-chan!" Ran said.

"You _are_ the only one who can cleanse the X eggs!" Miki added.

"Yea! And Tadase has faith in you desu." Su said.

"I guess." Amu whispered.

"Yay yay Amu-chan! You can do it Amu-chan!" Ran cheered with her Pom Pom. Amu smiled and got up from the bench.

"You're right guys. I shouldn't give up! Tadase has faith in me!" Amu said walking home.

"Now that's the spirit Amu-chan." Miki said. "Arigato, minna." Amu said.

**SOMEWHERE IN JAPAN WITH LULU.**

Lulu was walking around town looking for something. "Nana! Do you sense any lost kids out there?" Lulu asked. "I ain't sensin' any of them lost kids. Any lost kids out there y'hear?" Nana answered, shouting to the sky. Lulu groaned as she continued to search around town.

**AMU'S ROOM**

In her room, she rethought the whole scene about the "death" of an X egg. She held her pillow harder and harder whenever she rethought the words Rima had said to her that day. _Why are you working so hard for one little egg? You couldn't even move! Why don't you just quit being the Joker? How stupid_. Amu gripped on tighter to her pillow and started to cry.

"Daijobu Amu-chan?" Su asked.

"No. Even though Tadase has faith in me, Rima hurt me. Maybe I should quit." Amu answered covering herself with her blanket.

"Ah ah! Don't say that! You can do it!" Ran said trying her best to cheer her up.

"Whatever. Goodnight." Amu said. Ran, Miki, and Su stared at her.

"Is Amu-chan going to be okay?" Su asked heading into her egg.

"I don't know." Miki answered. Ran stared back at Amu and went inside her egg.

**MORNING**

The next day, Amu was still feeling bad. As she walked into the Royal Garden, Rima avoided her eyes and looked away.

"So how did your X egg hunting go yesterday?" Tadase asked. There was no answer for a while.

"Um, it was... Normal." Amu said avoiding Rima. Yaya looked back and forth to Rima and Amu.

"Okay, something's not right! You guys are avoiding each other!" Yaya said proudly. "I'm so proud of myself! I figured something out by myself!" She continued.

"Doshitano?" Tadase asked. Amu turned away and nibbled at the rice cracker. Just then, Kiseki, Ran, Miki, Su, Pepe, Yaya, and Tadase looked past Amu and their faces brightened up. Amu turned around when a hand patted her hair.

"Huh? Rice crackers and Japanese tea again?" Kukai asked with Daichi following him.

"Souma-kun!" "Kukai!" Yaya and Tadase said. Amu turned around and saw a boy in a uniform with a green tie and thumbs up.

"Yo!" Kukai said.

"Kukai!" Amu said in amazement.

"Why are you here? Were you kicked out of Middle school?" Yaya asked excitingly.

"Nope! Did you forget that the Middle school is right next to Seiyo Academy?" Kukai answered. "I was just passing by and I thought I'd stop to give a visit." He continued. Amu stared at the table again and started to nibble at the rice cracker. _Should I tell Kukai? Nah. He'll just make fun of me._

**AFTER SCHOOL**

After school, Ran, Miki, and Su sensed an X egg.

"Just as planned." Amu said. "Lead me to it. Tadase showed me the plan and Rima is waiting in the halls." She saw the X egg in a class room shooting a purple glow on objects that turned it into clay.

"This egg must belong to someone who makes stuff out of clay. Miki let's go." Amu said out of breath.

"Okay." Miki answered.

"Watashi no kokoro unlock!" Amu said. Miki did some poses and went into her egg. Amu spun around and pushed Miki's egg into her heart. There was a blue light that shone so bright, no one can see through it. After the brightness had faded away, Amu was wearing an outfit with a hat and some fabric hanging off of the back. She had leggings under her shorts that were blue and white with boots.

"Chara Nari, Amulet Spade!" Miki and Amu said. The X egg flew into the hallway and passed Rima walking. _To the roof_. Rima thought.

"Matte!" Amu said. She chased it everywhere up the stairs and down the halls. After five minutes, it was going up to the roof.

"Okay! I'll use my Open Heart." Amu said, running up the stairs. When she reached the roof it was too late. The pins destroyed it in an instant.

"Juggling Party." Rima said blankly. Amu glared at her and started to walk towards her.

"Oi! You destroyed it! You didn't follow the plan!" Amu said sweating.

"Like I said, I don't want to put a lot of effort into one egg. Nothing good will happen if you purify it. I don't want to sweat." Rima said turning back to her old self.

"But if I use my-" Amu started.

"It's pointless. I don't want to be sweaty." Rima interrupted leaving the school. Amu turned back to normal and sat against the wall on the roof. **(A/N: Like in the episodes. They have a little gate so no one will fall off the edge)**

"Good work Miki." Amu said tired.

"You too Amu-chan." Miki said back. The door to the roof opened up and Tadase, Kairi, and Yaya came out.

"Where's Rima-tan?" Yaya asked.

"Who cares?" Amu spat. Kairi shook his head.

"That's what happens when you don't follow my plan." Kairi said pushing up his glasses. "I followed the plan! It's just that _thing_ didn't!" Amu replied angry, pointing to the door to the roof.

"Hinamori-san, it's not good to blame the new incomers." Tadase said.

"But she destroyed it!" Amu fought back. Kairi shook his head.

"I told you, that's what-" Kairi started.

"I KNOW! WHEN YOU DON'T FOLLOW MY PLAN." Amu mocked.

"Amu-chan, you shouldn't be saying such harsh things." Su said. Amu glared at the three of her Shugo Chara. She laughed sarcastically and sighed.

"Yep! Rima was right! I should quit being the Joker." Amu screamed.

"Amu-chan." Ran and Miki said. She just put on a fake smile and laughed more.

"Yea! You guys think I did it, I'll just leave if you don't need me anymore." Amu said getting up.

"I never said-" Tadase started.

"_You_ didn't say that. But Rima said that I should. But NO! I can't tell the truth when the _new incomers_ are here." Amu mocked, going down the stairs, shutting the door hard.

"Amu-chan!" Ran said.

"Wait for us!" Miki added. Tadase shook his head and sighed.

"Look what you did, Sanjo-san." Tadase said chasing after her. Yaya stuck out her tongue to Kairi and followed.

"Kairi, don't forget about your position." Musashi reminded. Kairi nodded and went downstairs.

**LULU AND NANA IN HOUSE**

"Wait! I think I sense I pretty darn lost kid out there!" Nana said. Lulu looked at her.

"Nana, show me." Lulu said to the doll like guardian character. "Okay!" She answered, floating out of her house.

"Nana! Wait for me!" Lulu screamed after her, dropping some jewelry in her pocket.

**SCHOOL ENTRANCE**

Amu was leaving school when her love shouts out to her.

"Hinamori-san, matte!" Tadase said waving his hand with Yaya following him. She turned around and rolled her eyes as she continued to leave.

"Tadase, a commoner is not listening to the _prince_!" Kiseki warned. Right then, a little crown appeared on Tadase's head.

"Halt you peasant! It is disrespectful to ignore your king! Bwaahahahahahaaa!" Tadase said as he character changed. Amu stopped and sweat dropped.

"Why now?!" She cried. She turned around. Yaya laughed and pointed to Amu. The little crown disappeared and he found Amu staring at him.

"U-uh gomenasai." Tadase said as he backed away.

"What?" She asked nastily.

"Don't leave the Guardians. We need you." Yaya started.

"Nah. You don't need me; you've got Mashiro-san to destroy them all." Amu said sarcastically.

"Mashiro-san didn't-" Tadase started.

"That's what you think! She looks so innocent but she isn't! She's like a rose but when you get near her, BAM she pierces your heart and just leaves." Amu screamed.

"So far you think I destroyed them but Mashiro-san did it!" Ran supported.

"Yea desu!" Su added. Yaya was watching Tadase and Amu fight.

"You say you need me but you've got a complete Guardian team right now! Without me!" Amu yelled, crying.

"Amu-chan." Ran, Su, and Miki said. Amu turned around and ran away. The three Charas followed her after they glanced back at Tadase-kun.

"I'm going to-" Tadase started.

"You know Tadase; we should give her some time to think about what she said. Hopefully she'll come back." Yaya interrupted. Tadase looked into Yaya's eyes, she was dead serious. He stared down the ground and nodded. Kairi came up to them panting from running.

"You made her upset dechu~!" Pepe said to Musashi.

"Gomenasai." Kairi said bowing. Tadase stared at him and went home disappointed.

"Tadase, you should text or call Amu to see if she's alright." Kiseki suggested.

"You're right." He answered, lying on his bed.

"Humph. I the King, am always right." Kiseki boasted. Tadase grinned and pulled out his phone.

Click click click click click.

It read,

_Hinamori-san, Daijobu? I know Sanjo-san is wrong and so are you. Without you how are we going to cleanse X eggs? We need you back into the Guardians. Please respond._

_-Tadase_

Click click

"Kiseki, I sent it. Arigato." Tadase said changing into his pajamas.

**AMU'S HOUSE**

Beep Beep!

Amu was crying in bed looking at her photos of the past in the Guardians.

"Amu-chan? Aren't you going to answer your text? You have to do it in three minutes before your friendship gets ruined." Ran asked.

"It already is…" She mumbled. She sniffed and grabbed her phone on the desk. She read the text and just ignored it.

"Daijobu?" Su asked giving her a tissue. Amu shook her head grabbing it and blew her nose.

"They don't need me anymore. They have Mashiro-san to 'cleanse' the X eggs." Amu sobbed. "I'll just not go to any of the meetings anymore, it'll just be awkward." Amu continued. She covered herself with her covers and cried herself to sleep.

**TADASE'S HOUSE**

20 minutes later.

"She still hasn't answered. Do you think she's mad at me?" Tadase asked worriedly.

"Mmm Mmm." Kiseki answered, shaking his tiny head (lolz).

"Let's just get some rest for tomorrow." Tadase said.

**MEETING THE NEXT MORNING**

The next day, there was a meeting. Tadase stared at the entrance of the Royal Garden.

"Do you think she's here?" Tadase asked getting nervous.

"If you're so nervous, then go on in!" Kiseki said.

"Yeah, I should." Tadase said excitingly. He entered the room with a grin, and then it faded away when he found the seats empty. Tadase frowned and took his seat. He was waiting for the Jack, Queen, and Ace. He sighed aloud and prepared the food for the eaters, which was Yaya and Amu.

**IN FRONT OF SCHOOL**

As Amu was walking up the street to school when she saw Yaya staring at her. Once she looked at her, she suddenly looked away. Yaya was still staring at her. She ran up to her and asked,

"Hey Amu-chi! Are ya gonna go to the meeting today?"

"No. I told you, I quit yesterday." Amu answered walking away.

"HEY! NO ONE WALKS AWAY FROM YAYA THE BABY!" Yaya screamed chasing after her. Amu sweat dropped.

"Listen, I'll say it since you're a baby. I'm. Not. A. Guar-di-an. A-ny-more. There." Amu said slowly. Yaya glared as she said that.

"Nande? Nande nande?" Yaya asked.

"Because you have Mashiro-san to cleanse them all now by destroying them." She simply answered walking away.

"What's her problem?" Pepe asked sucking on her pacifier.

"I don't know." She answered walking slowly behind her, going separate ways. Yaya to the garden and Amu to the front of the school, waiting for school to start.

**ROYAL GARDEN**

As Tadase was waiting, Yaya appeared and told him what happened.

"Hontoni? That doesn't sound like the Hinamori-san I know." Tadase muttered.

"She also said this!'Since you're a baby, let me say it slowly. I'm. Not. A. Guar-di-an. A-ny-more.' She said it like I'm stupid." Yaya added.

"Did she really say that?" He asked. Yaya nodded and Pepe copied.

"How disrespectful for a commoner to say that." Kiseki said.

"Right dechu~" Pepe agreed.

**SCHOOL HOURS**

During class, Amu avoided Tadase's eyes, which was on her every minute. After a long day of avoiding, Amu was called to the Chairman's office. She saw Tsukasa in his desk staring at her.

"The time has come when dark energy will enter the Humpty Lock. Like a Hero betraying the city." Tsukasa said to her.

"Nani? I don't think that'll happen." Amu said getting out the Humpty Lock and staring at it.

"You represent a lost lamb that was separated from the herd or a dark star following the bright sun." Tsukasa preached.

"Um... okay?" Amu said. He sipped his tea and looked out the window, expecting something special going to happen.

"Never judge yourself, Amu." Tsukasa said. Amu was dismissed as she waited for her mom to pick her up. She never knew she quit or else she'd make her join again, by force.

As days past, Amu skipped the meetings and ignored Rima and Tadase since they were in her class.

**SOMEWHERE IN THE SAME TOWN WITH LULU**

"Lulu! I can sense someone dang lost out there!" Nana said.

"Really? This better not be a trick like last time." Lulu said. "You lead me to a candy shop, not a person. And besides, it was closed."

"U-uh… It wasn't a trick! I just lost the sense. But this one… I can feel it alright." Nana said taking off.

"Matte, Nana!" Lulu said chasing her.

**THE NEXT DAY**

"Nana! It _was_ another mistake!" Lula said to her, brushing her blond hair.

"It was gettin' late so I thought we should've gone home." Nana lied. "But I can still feel the presence of one! Let's go!" Nana said taking off.

"Nana!" Lulu screamed chasing after her. "You better not lead me to the same store, _again_!"

**SCHOOL WITH AMU**

_Now what've I done. I've lost my friend and now my crush_. Amu thought in front of the school where she was waiting for school to start.

*sigh*

"Amu-chan!" Ran started. Amu looked up and saw Ran cheering.

"No more sad times now! Gotta be happy!" Su said.

"That's hard for her to do. She screamed at Yaya and spat back at Ta-" Miki started.

"MIKI!" Ran screamed.

"Oh, sorry Amu-chan." Miki said scratching the back of her head.

"What am I going to do?" Amu groaned, face palming herself.

*giggle*

Lulu stood there with a red piece of Jewelry in her hand. Amu looked at Lulu.

"Nana, Chara change." She whispered.

"Roger!" She answered as a flower appeared on her head.

"You're lost aren't you?" Lulu started holding up the magic jewelry. Amu tilted her head sideways in confusion.

"You have hurt your friends and you want them to believe you. Well this is magic jewelry. It'll grant that wish." Lulu continued. The Humpty Lock's rainbow colors have now become monotone and dark, containing; black, white, grey, and dark grey. Amu's body moved on its own and she received the jewelry.

"Just do what y'all wanna do!" Lulu screamed. Suddenly Ran, Miki, and Su were forced into their eggs. Both negative energy and delusional energy had flown through Amu's body. Lulu moved away and smirked at her. "She's an easy one." She snickered.

"What's happening?" Miki asked as she fought back her egg.

"Amu-chan!" Ran yelped.

"I sense a lot of power from her." Lulu said peeking behind a light post. Amu's eyes have lost their sparkle as it became dull.

"Yes, they never believe me. I'm always right!" Amu said. Ran, Miki, and Su's eggs were sealed and then darkened with a shade of red. The design of their eggs had an X with a question mark diagonal on top of it.

"I am pointless and no one needs me!" Amu yelled as her Chara's eggs got bigger. Once her eggs got bigger, the Guardians Charas felt it.

**MEETING**

Kiseki looked another direction so did Kusukusu, Pepe, and Musashi.

"Tadase, we sense a strange powerful egg." Kiseki warned.

"Hontoni? Is it an X egg or what?" Tadase asked putting down the papers.

"Stronger and more delusional." Kiseki said.

"You never answered my question." Tadase muttered.

**ENTRANCE**

"I'm useless and I'm always right. But no one believes me. That's alright because I'm pointless." Amu said as her eggs hovered above her.

**MEETING**

Kiseki explained and his eyes grew wide.

"Come on, minna. Let's go." Tadase commanded. All of them nodded and followed their Chara's.

**SOMEWHERE IN JAPAN**

Ikuto was strolling down the streets when Yoru felt it too.

"Ikuto-nya!" Yoru screamed.

"What?" Ikuto asked calmly.

"I can sense a strange X egg-nya!" Yoru answered.

"Are you sure it's not one of your usual mistakes?" Ikuto teased, smirking.

"NO-NYA!" Yoru answered. "Follow me-nya." Yoru added.

"Fine." Ikuto said following him.

**MIDDLE SCHOOL**

"Kukai!" Daichi said distracting Kukai from his soccer practice.

"What is it?" He asked looking over to Daichi. Daichi hovered toward him and whispered,

"I can sense a strong egg! We have to investigate!"

"No way! I'm in practice!" Kukai answered.

"Souma-kun? Who are you talking to?" His coach asked him. Kukai sweat dropped and scratched the back of his head.

"U-uh… sorry coach! I gotta go to the bathroom… its constipation…" Kukai answered, making an excuse.

"Uh, then hurry up." The coach answered. Kukai ran away, asking Daichi where it is.

**SCHOOL GROUNDS (AGAIN….)**

As the Guardians followed their Shugo Chara's to the mysterious power, Amu and her eggs were becoming darker and more dangerous. Her lock was also turning darker and started to glow dark colors. Even Dia's egg has appeared for the feast.

"Kiseki, are we getting any closer?" Tadase asked as they approached the school. Kiseki paused and answered,

"We're here." He was pointing at Amu and her three eggs hovering. Tadase saw Amu shooting snowflakes at people as they lost their hearts desires.


	2. Chapter 1 Part 2

**Me: HAY! Hi! I took some advice from Heart-Shaped Quill. She gave some advice to make the chapters at least 5,000 words so, yep. I wanna do it. THANKS HEART-SHAPPED QUILL! I want to do a lot to make the readers enjoy it. MWAH! JK**

"Hinamori-san!" Tadase screamed. While he tried to get her attention, he noticed her fourth egg hovering above them.

"Oh, mitte! Another egg." Rima said pointing to Dia's egg. _NO!_ Tadase thought. Her egg darkened with a shade of red mixed with grey. Suddenly an X appeared with a question mark on top **(A/N: Just like the one I said about the three of them)**.

"Huh?" Tadase gasped. Like the others, Dia's egg became bigger. A fifth egg appeared from her heart and it was a regular egg extracted from Lulu. It also started to hover above her. Amu noticed the Guardians and stopped what she was doing.

"Oh, look who came. A wittle baby, a kiddy king, a weak warrior, and a _clown_." Amu taunted.

"Amu-chi! Stop what you are doing! You're out numbered!" Yaya said, acting like a police.

"Why should I? And don't tell what to do. You _are_ a baby so, I am older." Amu answered.

"Hinamori-san! Stop!" Tadase tried.

"Why, _again_? A King shouldn't hurt their fellow servants... And you did! Saying you fell in love with another side of me!" Amu spat. Tadase blushed and then all the Guardians were staring at him.

"Oooh~" Yaya teased. He blushed harder as he denied it.

"Let's just save her. Chara change!" Tadase said while he, Kairi, and Yaya Chara Changed.

"Watashi no kokoro unlock!" Rima said. In seconds Rima became Clown Drop.

"You think I can't Chara Nari too? Well I can!" Amu said. Amu's eggs shrunk back to their normal size and they began to hatch. First was Ran. When she hatched she looked like a zombie; Backwards baseball cap with a tight dress with holes and high _high_ heels.

"KEEKEEKEEEKEEEKEEEEE! I'm Ran!" She said swirling batons that squirt out a gooey purple ooze at them.

"Holy Crown!" Tadase said while a yellow light protected them. Second, Miki. When she hatched, her hair was long and she has side bangs. She wore long pants and a simple tee with a beret.

"Everybody should hate art and music!" Miki screamed with a guitar in her hand. She played some rock music and then purple dust spread among them, adding up the power against Tadase. Next was Su. As she hatched she had scruffy hair that was spiked **(A/N: Just like Buttercup's hair in the anime one.)**. She had a ripped fabric that covered her head **(A/N: Like weddings)**. She wore a long dress that was split up in two. She had stripes that were green and black. She was wearing flats too.

"I'm Su and I wish you a terrible life!" Su said giving out moldy cheese, which also added up the power. Dia started to hatch, too. Out came the dark Dia, with a dark blue dress and cute flats with a headband. With Ran, Miki, Su, and Dia, their marks were like this; a white X on top and a ? Diagonal on top.

"Your radiance is all running out and Amu is absorbing it all." Dia said blankly. "You're trying too hard." She added, shooting black jewels out of her hand. Tadase couldn't take it any longer and he collapsed which made them all fall.

"Stop Hinamori-san. What happened to you?" Tadase said under his breath.

"Sorry King, you must speak up to your Kingdom, must he not?" Amu mocked. Out of nowhere, bowling pins came flying over to Amu. Amu noticed and smirked as she stood still, letting it hit her. Tadase gasped, worried that she might get hurt. Amu stood still and all the pins broke like hitting glass on a statue.

"Hah!" Amu said. The fifth regular egg became bigger and smiled, swallowed her and Amu hatched; her regular outfit but with no fabric that made her 'cool and spicy'.

"Ewww! I hate this outfit! Ran!" Amu said commanding Ran to Chara Nari. Ran went into her egg and was pushed into Amu's heart. A black light was all over her due to the power of the Humpty Lock. After the black light and feathers had faded away, Amu was wearing a striped dress that was pink and black. She had a baseball cap backwards that was black too and tennis shoes that were beaten up.

"Chara Nari, Pointless Heart." Ran and Amu said together. Once Ikuto got there, he knew something wasn't right. He saw Amu in dark colors. He pulled out the key and it too was starting to dull.

Amu and her other three Charas were fighting back the group except Tadase. While they were doing that, Amu aimed and shot purple goo to people, which made them negative.

"Hinamori-san! Stop!" Tadase called out.

"Why? You hurt me and I fought through the pain you gave me so, you will fight the pain I will give you!" Amu said shooting it at him. He blocked it and fought back.

"Gomenasai! If you felt that way, then why didn't you tell me? When you said that I hurt you, I realized that I don't like Amulet Heart," Tadase said.

"Oh! Now you don't like me at all!" Amu screamed. "It hurts when people say that they like another side of you!" She added tearing up.

"Gomenasai! I now realize I truly am in love with you!" Tadase confessed, breaking the goo.

"Stop! You're feeding me lies!" Amu screamed. She transformed into Pointless Clover. She wore a tight dress that split into two with rips and holes in it. She was wearing tall heels that make her taller than Ikuto.

"Amu..." Ikuto said watching her.

"Chara Nari, Pointless Clover! Break Honey!" Amu said pouring black honey to make him slow and sticky. He looked around and saw chaos all around. Rima trapped the three of them in a tangle of ropes.

"Tight Rope Dancer." Rima said controlling the direction of it.

"Gah! Ya think I'm done here? Well I'm not! KEEEKEEKEEEKEEEKEEEEEEEEE!" Ran scoffed. She pulled out knives and broke them in an instant. Rima gasped and did Juggling Party. Six pins came flying to Miki and Su in all different directions. Miki noticed and a drum appeared before her, using it as a shield. Su then saw a pin coming to her as fast as a bullet. Then appeared a bowl which sent back the pins to her. With Miki fighting off two pins and Su reflecting one back and forth, Dia went up to Kairi as he slashed his wooden sword at her. She dodged them quickly and calmly.

"Your effort is not paying off and you want to be a kind warrior. But that's not possible for you." Dia said as he stopped and looked on the ground breathing hard. _Too easy_. Dia thought as she shot black diamonds at him.

"Kairi stay strong." Musashi told him. "Watashi..." Kairi answered slowly getting weaker. He fell due to his deep thoughts of when he first saw Musashi. _That won't be able to happen, will it? My dream... Will... Fade?_ Kairi thought. He then was put in a deep sleep from all the black jewels shooting at him. Amu looked down at her _friends_ and cackled,

"One down, three to go."

"Hinamori-san!" Tadase screamed under the honey.

"What? I thought you gave up." Amu said facing him.

"What are you doing?" Tadase asked as he squirmed in the honey.

"Good sensin', Nana." Lulu said.

"Aha! There's your Nagoya accent!" Nana noticed laughing at her.

"Oopsie." Lulu responded covering her mouth.

"Tadase..." Ikuto whispered observing from a tree.

"No one needs me and no one believed me, so... That's what I'm doing." Amu answered.

"No! That's not the Amu I know!" Tadase said escaping the honey.

"Why did you call me my first name? You never do that." Amu said looking away.

"I only say their last name if I'm acquaintances or friends with them, but with you, I feel there's more to that." Tadase answered.

"Why would you think that? You already said you like Amulet Heart." Amu replied, crossing her arms.

"Miki! Chara Nari." Amu commanded while Miki left the drum. She did her Chara Nari and spun around.

"Chara Nari Pointless Spade!" Amu and Miki said. She wore the same outfit but blue and grey and Amu had side bangs.

"Dark Canvas!" Amu said shooting black acrylic paint at him. Tadase was stuck with the honey on his leg and now paint was coming for him.

"Slash Claw." Ikuto said blocking the paint from Tadase.

"Ikuto-niisan!" Tadase gasped watching him save his life. _Why did he save me?_ Ikuto looked at him and smiled. Tadase wasn't ready to thank him or forgive him so he looked away. Tsukasa watched the battle from his window.

"Time for the unlocking of the Lock." Tsukasa said to himself as he sat down. Amu looked at Ikuto and glared.

"Ugh, you _had_ to ruin it. Thanks Ikuto." Amu scoffed.

"Amu, why are you doing this?" Ikuto said.

"What do you mean why? I'll trap you too!" Amu said brushing more black paint at him.

"Giant Pacifier attack!" Yaya screamed putting her big pacifier in the way. Instead of Ikuto getting trapped, Yaya got trapped.

"You guys are too easy." Amu scoffed. "Now I got a baby, and a warrior that can't do anything." Amu taunted. Kairi was being pushed around, Rima was fighting off the three powerful Charas, and Ikuto and Tadase was being beaten by a girl. **(A/N: LOL THAT'S FUNNEH!)**.

"I guess it's just the two of us, Ikuto-niisan." Tadase said with a grin. Ikuto nodded and said,

"Let's save Amu together."

"Why would _you_ want to save her when _I_ love her more?" Tadase grunted.

"Eh? Not even a thank you?" Ikuto teased.

"Urusai." Tadase answered blushing. Ikuto grinned.

"Enough chit chat!" Rima spat trying to trap Ran and Su. Dia snuck behind her and shot her with jewels too.

"Ahh!" Rima screamed as she collapsed with the ropes and pins looking like they lost their 'umph'. Ran and Su winked at her with thanks. She smiled as they approached Rima.

"You little brat! Who's the one that's stupid now? You!" Ran taunted whacking her with bats.

"Ha! You are the dumb one and I hope you have a terrible life!" Su screamed spraying her with pepper spray. Rima closed her eyes and curled into a ball.

"Ooh! A soccer ball! Let's play!" Ran said kicking her.

"Stop, gomenasai if you feel that way, Hinamori. I want to make people laugh but I can't because it's not cool." Rima said as she blocked the beatings, spray, and kicks.

"Why should we stop?! This is fun." Su and Ran said together. Dia told them to stop but keep an eye for her. As she crept forward, she said,

"I can see you radiance is dimming and you can't make anyone laugh anymore. What are you going to do now? You can't sparkle like Amu because she sparkles with her might and pushes away fear. Can you sparkle like that?" Rima processed what she said and looked down in shame.

"Of course she can't sparkle like Amu! She's a _clown_!" Su bragged looking away. Dia shot a look at Su to tell her to shut up.

"Watashi..." Rima started. Kusukusu appeared next to Rima in a faded way and said,

"Don't give in, Rima! You always make me smile!"

"Will my... Parents ever... Smile again?" Rima asked to herself. Kusukusu's effort has died down and she too started to stare at the ground.

"Rima..." Kusukusu said. Amu looked at her Shugo Charas and mouthed thank you. Dia winked back.

"Three down, two to go." Amu said.

"Amu-chan!" Tadase said.

"I thought I said go away! Unless, the King didn't listen to his commoners." Amu said pouting.

"Amu-chan, you aren't useless! You do have a point in life and I'm sorry if I didn't listen to you. You are the sun of my life!" Tadase replied calming down.

"So you want me to stand millions of millions of miles away from you? Ugh, listen to me. I. Am. USELESS!" Amu screamed. Tadase shook his head. Amu just growled and crossed her arms.

"Heh heh, you are really getting on my nerves right now." Amu said twitching.

"But-" Tadase started.

"Dark Canvas Special!" Amu interrupted, covering Tadase and Ikuto in acrylic paint that grew up their legs and sleeves, heading to their head.

"I'm trying to be useful here, destroying people's dreams... Like Mashiro-san!" Amu spat pulling out X eggs from students. _The eggs!_ Tadase thought.

"Tadase, how do we stop her? Is there a way we can cleanse her?" Ikuto asked.

"Eto... Not that I recall." Tadase answered with a sweat drop.

"Ikuto-nya! Mitte!" Yoru said to him in his heart. Ikuto looked over to the lock and saw its colors.

"Shouldn't the key become like that too nya?" Yoru added. Ikuto pulled out the key and saw it resonating, losing its rainbow colors. Ikuto soon figured a way to cleanse her. _Unlock!_ He thought.

"Tadase," Ikuto said. Tadase looked over at him and saw him holding the key.

"You thieving cat! That's my key! Gimme!" Tadase answered.

"Baka, you have to _open_ the lock." Ikuto replied.

"Me? But you're the, supposed called, holder of the key." Tadase said.

"Tsukasa said that if I did it and I don't have any feelings for Amu, then it won't fit. But a person who has strong feelings for them... Like _you_ can open it." Ikuto responded.

"Demo... How will we trap her to open it?" Tadase asked.

"Yes, how will you trap me to open the lock?" Amu interrupted, mocking him.

"Amu-chan!" Tadase said.

"You could try, but... You can't, sorry!" Amu drawled sarcastically.

"Amu, come here." Ikuto said.

"Nah, I'll just keep my distance, watching you plan together. This is like a comedy show... LOL!" Amu said laughing. **(A/N: She has a terrible sense of humor)** Ikuto glanced at Tadase which meant for him to escape quickly. Ran hovered over to her and whispered something to her,

"Amu, we distracted the three of them, what do you want us to do now?"

"Good question... Just watch me make fun of them." Amu said loudly.

"Hai!" Su and Dia said together. She flew over to them and showed them a snowflake.

"You want this on your head too? Then Urusai." Amu threatened. She hovered to Rima, Kairi, and Yaya when...

"Stop right there!" A voice said.

"Yea!" Another voice said. "Daichi… and I will… stop you! Just let me… catch my… breath first." Kukai said panting heavily as he stooped down to rest on his knees.

"Ran, Dia, and Su, please take care of them quickly." Amu said.

"Eh? Girls can't beat guys!" Daichi said sheepishly.

"Watch us!" Su said.

"Gah! Bring it!" Daichi said. Ran got her baton and swirled purple goo around his body.

"Oi! I wasn't ready!" Daichi said.

"We're your enemies now, we quit!" Ran responded.

"Nani?! You quit Hinamori?" Kukai asked.

"Yep! They don't believe a thing I say!" Amu answered proudly. Su had a big apple and a tiny apple in her hands.

"One for Daichi," She said while putting it in his mouth, "and one for Kukai." She continued stuffing it in his mouth. He dodged it and ran.

"Ran, trap him-" Su started. But Dia already had him. She shot purple jewels at him that made him freeze.

"Nani? I can't move!" Kukai said startled trying to escape. Su came up to him and said, "I wish you a terrible life."

"Whoa! What happened to your hair?" Kukai asked disgusted.

"Gah!" Su answered stuffing the apple in his mouth. Now that Daichi and Kukai are trapped, Amu can continue her work.

"Arigato, minna." Amu said slapping their hands.

"Ow, Amu-chan." Ran and Su said.

"Gomen." Amu said blushing. He turned around and saw the two chatting.

"Oi! No talking in my class!" Amu said as she put tape on their mouths.

"Much better." Amu replied. Tadase struggled with the paint and he soon got free. Amu was busy thanking them and giving them a little reward after so she didn't recognize that he escaped.

"Holy Crown!" Tadase said, trapping Amu and himself in a yellow bubble.

"Tadase, be cautious, she is dangerous." Kiseki reminded hovering behind him. Tadase nodded.

"Amu-chan!" He said getting her attention.

"What is...? Where are we?" Amu asked trying to break the yellow stuff.

"Amu-chan, I need to talk to you!" Tadase said, hiding the key in his pocket.

"What?" Amu said getting her black paintbrush ready.

"No, put away your weapon." Tadase commanded calmly as his staff disappeared. Amu observed slowly and soon her paintbrush disappeared too.

"What do you want?" She snapped.

"Gomenasai, I didn't know you were hurt when I said I liked Amulet Heart. It's just she dazzled my eyes. But then I noticed that she is exactly like you." Tadase said coming closer to her. Amu started to blush. "N-Nonsense! Y-You just... Just... You l-like... her... N-Not me... Y-You like Amulet... Heart... Better." Amu stuttered as she started to cry. Ran and the others were too busy bullying Daichi and Kukai that they didn't notice Amu was trapped.

"That's not true. I also have noticed that you are very strong, generous, and beautiful. That's what I liked about Amulet Heart. Now I could see that that's how you are too. I love you." Tadase said, holding her hand now.

"... I didn't... Trust you..." Amu said. Her question mark has turned into an X too which formed a snowflake; one X on top of another. Tadase quickly grabbed the key and carefully pushed it into the frame. Ikuto watched from the outside as the paint was creeping up towards his head. Ran, Su, and Dia suddenly stopped what they were doing and stared blankly into space. After five seconds of staring, the three of them clenched their stomachs as if their stomachs flipped inside out. Their magenta colored eggs has closed them in and they were slowly starting to become their regular colors.

**BACK IN THE LIGHT**

Miki has already been sucked out of her heart and the same process was happening to Miki. In the light, Tadase saw Amu's memories. From a baby to the present. _Amu was really kawaii when she was small_. Tadase thought, blushing a bit. As he pushed the memory bubbles away, he saw Amu in the distance. She was back to her regular self but with more energy in her eyes.

"T-Tadase-kun." She stuttered. Tadase smiled and blushed. Amu looked down at the Humpty Lock and asked, "Why is it all dark?"

"I'll explain later." Tadase answered.

"W-What happened? And where are we?!" Amu added confused.

"I'm glad you're back to your old self, and I love it that way." Tadase said. _Eh?_ Amu thought. "I love you, Amu-chan. I love _you_." Tadase said blushing. Amu's face was red as an apple.

"Um... What was that for? I thought you liked Amulet Heart." Amu said looking away. Tadase smiled and said,

"I've changed my mind. I love you and no other person out there." Tadase replied holding her hands. _What's going on?!_ Amu thought. She pulled her hands away and said,

"Arigato, um... What was that for? And where are we?" Amu asked looking around changing the subject. _Since no one is here, it's time to make my move_. Tadase thought, blushing.

"And where is-" Amu started. "Amu-chan!" Tadase said. She turned to look at him when his lips crashed into hers. It only lasted a few seconds. Amu started to pull away.

"T-Tadase-kun!" Amu said blushing furiously. "What was that for?" Amu said.

"I came to realize that you were hurt when I said I liked Amulet Heart... So I wanted to make it up to you. So I love you now." Tadase responded blushing. "Let's go." Tadase said grabbing her hand. Amu blushed and said,

"Arigato... Um... Tadase-kun?" Amu started. He turned around when...

Chu~

She kissed him on the cheek. Tadase blushed,

"Is that all you needed to tell me?" Tadase asked when she pulled away. Amu stared at the ground.

"Um, well I haven't been honest with myself but... I love you too." Amu mumbled. _She does? Amu... Loves me..._ Tadase thought.

"Hontoni?" He asked surprised.

"Yea... For a long time, it's just I'm not honest with myself." Amu answered, looking into his red eyes as she fiddled with her thumbs.

"I love you, Amu-chan." Tadase answered. The Humpty Lock shone a white, bright light and it soon returned to the rainbow color.

"Huh? Why did it glow?" Amu asked. Tadase smiled.

"C'mon, let's get out of here." Tadase said leading her out of the light.

**OUTSIDE OF BUBBLE**

Daichi pointed out how they were starting to lighten up. They were all purified now and Ran and Su hatched. Dia was on the ground in her egg.

"Huh? What happened?" Su asked rubbing her eyes.

"Ah! Dia!" Ran said pointing to her egg. Su and Ran quickly rushed over to her egg and guarded her.

"Oi Daichi! What's wrong? Why are you fooling around? Are you eating an apple from lunch? Where did you get the purple pain?" Ran asked.

*mumble mumble*

Daichi mumbled. Su quickly took out the apple from his mouth and Kukai's mouth.

"Doshitano desu~" Su asked.

"Don't you guys remember? You nearly killed us!" Daichi and Kukai growled. Su and Ran shook their heads.

"Ooh! Yellow-" Ran started. But then the yellow light faded and the bubble popped. There stood there was Amu and Tadase holding hands with Miki behind them. The two of them smirked and hummed.

"If Yaya and El were here, they would say, 'ooh, we're in the mood aren't we?' Desu~" Su mimicked. When Amu noticed the atmosphere, she sweat dropped. Ikuto struggling in paint, Yaya in a purple bubble crying, Rima curled into a ball, and Kairi sleeping.

"Um... What happened?" Amu asked.

"You don't remember anything?" Tadase asked. She shook her head.

"Amu-chan!" Ran, Miki, and Su screamed floating towards her.

"Minna! What happened and where were you?" Amu asked. They all shrugged in confusion.

"Amu-chan. Can you please do remake honey?" Tadase asked using his sparkle attack. She blushed and nodded.

"Come on Su!" She said grabbing the Humpty lock, which was back to normal. Tadase held the key in his free hand, also back to normal. He stared at the key as he remembered the time when Ikuto stole it.

"Watashi no kokoro unlock!" They chanted. In seconds Amu was standing there in a green dress with an apron and cute pig tails.

"Remake Honey!" She said swirling the whisk. Honey went over all the commotion. In a few seconds the school grounds and the kids were 'cleansed'. Ikuto wasn't in paint, Kairi was standing up not sleeping, Yaya was sitting on the ground crying still, Kukai was sitting on the ground with Daichi in the air, and Rima stood up as if nothing happened. After the cleaning, she popped to her school uniform self. Musashi and Pep-chan were hiding behind their owners shivering to what had happened.

"So what happened? And why were there a lot of mess?" Amu asked Tadase. Tadase sighed and told her everything before school could start.

"Eh?! I did that?" Amu asked in surprise. Yaya nodded and said,

"Geez Amu-chi! Never doubt yourself again!"

"Right. So... Are you going to join the Guardians? I really miss you, Amu-chan." Tadase asked blushing.

"Ooh, what's with the new name, Tadase?" Yaya asked destroying the love atmosphere.

"Eto..." He started. Amu giggled and answered,

"Yep. And I'm sorry for snapping at you. And Rima," Rima looked over to her. "I hope we can get past our hate and laugh together. I also wish we could be friends." Amu finished shaking her hands. Rima blushed and said,

"Gomen, I didn't realize I hurt you." Rima bowed and shook back.

"Call me Amu." Amu added. Rima nodded and said,

"You can call me Rima." Amu nodded and looked at Ikuto.

"Oh yeah! Here Tsukiyomi Ikuto." Tadase said giving him the Key.

"I noticed that you should be the holder of the key since you were able to open it." Ikuto said with a smile.

"IKUTOOO!" A voice screamed. Utau ran towards him with Il and El chasing after her. Lulu punched the tree as she growled,

"Gah! Hinamori! Why did you have to turn good?!" Nana sweat dropped and said, "Calm down, Lulu..." Lulu walked away angry.

Utau hugged him tight while he had no expression. She noticed Amu and growled.

"You better stay away from Ikuto." Utau said sticking her tongue out to Amu.

"Daijobu, I lost interest and I got him." Amu said blushing as she pointed to Tadase. Ikuto looked hurt but just looked away.

"Amu-chan." Tadase said blushing.

"Ooh in the lovey dovey mood?" Yaya asked popping up between them.

"Yaya!" Amu scolded. As Ikuto and Utau left the school grounds Tadase pulled her over.

"Arigato, Amu-chan. For accepting my confession." Tadase said holding her hand. Amu's face flushed into a light pink.

"Um, sure and thank you for treating me so nice." Amu replied hugging him. Tadase blushed and hugged back. Yaya was watching them hug and she took a picture. None of them realized so Yaya ran up into the School Newspaper room and printed out some important dates and a picture of them hugging.

"Heeheehee!" Yaya said giving a ton of them out.

"Should we get to class?" Tadase asked rubbing her back.

"Ugh, okay." Amu responded.

"You want to walk together? Since we're in the same class?" Tadase asked.

"Sure." Amu replied. She grabbed his hand and held it tight. Tadase was a bit surprised at first but then he held tightly back. Yaya noticed them walking in the building.

"Here here! Get them while they last! They're fresh and hot!" Yaya advertised.

"Yaya? What're you doing?" Amu asked.

"Here!" Yaya said giving them one as she smirked.

"But it's just... YAYA!" Amu yelled angrily, looking at the picture.

"Yuiki-san!" Tadase said.

"I snuck up on you two... And the result is this!" Yaya said. "Here here! Get them while they're fresh." Yaya continued.

"Oh my gosh! What're we gonna do?" Amu asked freaking out.

"Um... We could leave it like that so no one would bother me with confessions?" Tadase suggested. Amu thought about it and agreed.

**CLASS TIME! YAY…not**

When they approached at their class, Nikaido-sensei had one too. A lot of girls during class were glaring at her saying, "But today I wanted to confess!" "How can she!" and "They look so kawaii together!" Most of her friends said the last one.

"Amu-chan! Congratulations on your first date!" One of her friends said.

"Huh? Date?" Amu asked.

"Oh you didn't know? The newspaper says you're going on a date to the park!" Her other friend squeaked.

"Oh. Cool." Amu said. _Keep your cool_. She reminded herself. She got up and showed the caption to Tadase and he started to blush.

"Um, do you want to go? It's clearly up to you." Tadase asked nervously. Yamabuki Saaya was biting at her clothes when she saw the picture.

"I want the Hinamori Amu person off my man!" She yelled.

"It's alright Saaya-sama. You'll find a better guy." The clique said lifting her spirits.

"Uh, sure! How about around two o'clock on Saturday... Which is tomorrow." Amu suggested. Tadase nodded and whispered, "I love you, Amu-chan." Amu's face flushed red and bowed.

"Arigato." Amu said smiling.

"So I'll meet you at your house at seven?" Tadase asked.

"Right." Amu said returning back to her desk.

"Amu, congrats!" Rima said smiling at her.

"Arigato, Rima." Amu answered. Rima blushed to the sound of Amu calling her first name. As the class started, Nikaido-sensei said,

"Minna, look! Hotori and Hinamori-san are dating! The last picture!"

"Sensei!" Amu yelled embarrassed.

"Awww." The class cooed, adoring the picture. She looked over to Tadase who was also blushing.

"Just kidding Hotori Amu-san." Nikaido joked.

"Oi! Don't combine our names like we're married!" Amu said annoyed.

"Gomen, Himamori." Nikaido answered.

"It's _Hina_ not Hima." Amu muttered to herself.

**AFTER SCHOOL**

"Amu-chan!" Tadase said chasing after her.

"Tadase-kun!" Amu said as her face lit up.

"Do you want to walk home together?" He asked.

"But my house is far from yours and you family will be worried." Amu stated.

"But you're worth it." Tadase said with a smile.

"Eto... Sure!" Amu agreed.

"Oh! That's so romantic desu~" Su said observing above them.

"Yep, such a lovey dovey atmosphere." Miki added.

"I wonder what their date is gonna be like!" Ran said.

"How useless." Kiseki said disapproving of the date.

"Oh Kiseki." Ran said rolling her eyes.

"He's _kinda _cool..." Miki said blushing. Once they were walking, their Shugo Charas left them alone... Together.

"Um Tadase-kun?" Amu said breaking the awkwardness.

"Hmm?"

"Arigato, for always having my back. I only wish that I confessed earlier so we could be together longer."

"Daijobu, we're here now, alone." Tadase added wrapping his arms around her shoulder.

"I love you because you are a great leader. And you always watch my back and others back." Amu said.

"And I will always choose you for my girlfriend, no one else, Amu." Amu flinched. "What's wrong?" He asked. "You just said my first name..."

"Amu, Amu, Amu." He teased

"Tadase..." She teased back.

"I love you, Amu-chan." Tadase said kissing her on the cheek. Amu's face flushed red. Their walk home was an awkward silence. Once they were there, Tadase kissed her cheek and waved her goodbye. Once she closed her door, her mom bugged her with questions.

"I saw the whole thing! Who is that boy? Are you dating?" She asked.

"Onee-chan's boyfwiend!" Ami screamed.

"Nani?! My dear Amu-chan has a boy-" Her dad said fainting.

"Um... Yea. His name is Hotori Tadase." Amu answered embarrassed.

"We kinda have an unexpected date tomorrow at seven." Amu added.

"Oh a date?! Let me help you get ready!" Her mom said rushing upstairs. When Amu got to her room, she saw her mom pull out clothes from her closet.

"How about this one?" She held a yellow sundress with a white top that covered her shoulders. She grabbed white high heels and tried them on. "This is perfect! It's perfect because it represents the ending of summer!" Amu said. Her mother looked at her and patted her heart, "My little Amu is growing up too fast! I'm glad I'm here to help." Amu's mom said leaving. "And don't forget some... Perfume and lip-gloss!" Her mom added getting them. "I can't wait! My little Amu has a date!"

**TOMORROW**

Amu was wearing her outfit and was waiting downstairs for the doorbell to ring.

"Mom, do I look fine?" She asked.

"Yes dear, like a model." Her mom complimented.

DING DONG

"He's here!" Amu said excitingly. When Amu opened the door, she saw Tadase wearing a tee with a collar and some plaid short pants. He looked at Amu and gasped.

"Wow Amu-chan, you look beautiful!" He complimented.

"Arigato, same to you." She said blushing. Her mom was just staring at the two lovers when,

"So, should we go?" Amu asked.

"Sure." He agreed.

"You couple have fun!" Amu's mom said shooing them out.

"My mom is a little excited." Amu said embarrassed.

"Wow Amu, you look awesome with your hair curled." Tadase said petting her head.

"Um... Arigato." She answered shyly. They were walking to the park in silence when...

"Tadase?"

"Yes, Amu?"

"Where do you wanna go?" She asked.

"You'll see." Tadase said grabbing her hand. He tugged at her, dragging her towards the park. Farther than the fountain, than the forest, and then he reached his destiny. It was a small hill that overlooked the city.

"Sugoi! This place is beautiful!" Amu gasped enjoying the view.

"My family and Ikuto's used to go here together for picnics. Since it's so nice, I decided this place for you and me." Tadase said. Yamabuki-san saw them together and decided to follow them.

"Oh Amu! You're really getting in the way of my love plan!" Saaya said scratching the bark. Amu heard the noise.

"Ne... Did you hear that sound?" Amu asked getting nervous as she walked closer to him.

"No, why?" Tadase asked noticing.

"I... Thought I heard... Something over... There..." Amy answered shaking while pointing to the dark forest.

"Should we go back?" Tadase asked looking at her. Amu shook her head as she gulped. Saaya moved to a different tree as she pulled a tranquilizer gun out.

"One of these will be good... Luckily I bought one!" Saaya said pushing the darts in.

"Hehe, once she's out, Tadase-sama is mine!" She added.

"So you wanna sit down?" Amu asked sitting down on the chilly grass.

"Sure." He answered sitting really close to her. He grabbed her hand and looked up to the sky. Amu was sitting in a perfect spot for Saaya to shoot her.

"Great spot to sit down, Hinamori." Saaya said climbing up the tree for a better shot.

"I'm glad that you are the one I love. You're kind, make my day, and you're beautiful." Tadase said. Amu blushed a light pink.

"Arigato."

"Gah that's enough from you!" Saaya said aiming for her arm. "Three, two," Her finger was on the trigger button getting ready to fire, "... One." She pushed the trigger button and the dart came flying into her arm. Amu flinched and stared at the forest. Tadase noticed and asked,

"Daijobu?" Amu twitched and pointed to her arm. Tadase's face fell as he saw a neon dart in her arm.

"Oh my gosh what-"

Amu instantly closed her eyes and fell asleep.

"Bulls eye! Not really... Luckily that lasts for a day or two. Now Tadase's mine." Yamabuki hid her gun in the bushes and came running over to the sleeping beauty and the prince.

"I heard a gun fire and I'm like, 'Oh my gosh what was that?' And now I see... Amu, on the ground. So, you wanna go out some time?" Saaya asked flipping her hair.

"Not right now! I have to save Amu." Tadase answered trying to pick her up. **(A/N: She sure is fat...)**. "I have to get her to the hospital!" Tadase said running off with Amu in his arms.

"Gosh, that didn't turn out what I expected." Saaya said as she took her gun and walked home.

**HOSPITAL! PEE DOE PEE DOE PEE DOE!**

Tadase called all the guardians over to the local hospital in room 184B on the second level. The guardians all rushed over even Kukai to see how she was doing. Kairi, Rima, Yaya, Kukai, and Utau came.

"Minna! Arigato for coming. Hey, why is Utau here? I thought she didn't care about Amu-chan." Tadase said.

"U-uh, Utau and I were having a ramen eating contest, that's when you called me." Kukai answered, blushing. They were in the room where Amu laid down on the bed, breathing slowly. _It was all going so perfectly..._ Tadase thought holding her hand.

"Ooh~ I see... We'll just leave you alone." Yaya teased heading towards the door. Tadase shook his head and responded,

"I want all of you here to see if she's okay." _You ruined my plan by saying that!_ Yaya thought as she walked back towards the bed.

"Is Amu going to be okay?" Rima asked.

"I honestly don't know where that dart came from. I don't know what it does… shoot poison, tranquilizer, or just paralysis." Tadase answered.

"The Joker's Shugo Chara's are in her house, correct?" Kairi asked. Tadase nodded still looking at her.

The doctor entered the room and instructed them out of the room.

"I need some privacy." He said not caring. Tadase and the others were directed to the waiting room where they waited **(A/N: Duh!)** for results.

After 47 long minutes **(A/N: I know, very random…)**, the nurse said it was fine to come in.

"Okay, she has been shot by a tranquilizer gun... And I found this." He held a yellow dart that read, 'Yamabuki Property'. _So it was Yamabuki-san!_ He thought.

"I see that the fluid will take about two or three days to wear off. But if you children have school, one of you will be responsible for her homework." The doctor added.

"Hey hey! I'll bring Amu-" Yaya said.

"I'll bring it." Tadase interrupted staring at her.

"Aww man... I really wanted to do it..." Yaya pouted.

"Come on, minna, let's go home." Kukai said patting her back.

"Let's go Tadase!" Utau called. Tadase nodded and looked back at Amu. He let go of her hand and continued to stare at her until he left the room.

"I think that boy is her boyfriend." The nurse said. The doctor rolled his eyes and answered,

"You don't say!" Sarcastically. As the guardians left the hospital, he visited the Hinamori residence. He rang the doorbell and the door swung open. It was Ami. "Oh! It's onee-chan's boyfwiend!" Ami screamed pulling him in.

"Ne, where's onee-chan?" Ami asked. Tadase blushed and answered,

"Um, about that."

"Hey Tadase-kun! Take a seat!" Amu's mom said smiling. After he discussed the situation, Amu's dad freaked out.

"I told you he was a bad person!" He said out loud.

Amu's mom slapped him with a roll of paper.

"Not in front of him, Papa." Her mom hissed angrily. He tucked himself in and apologized properly to Tadase.

"Gomen, excuse me if I have hurt your feelings, Tadase." Tadase blushed and answered,

"Daijobu, as long as Amu is safe, I'm happy."

"Awww! She told me how wonderful you are!" Her mom said. Her dad flinched. _I never trust boys!_ Her dad thought.

"The doctor also said that Amu should be staying there for three days." Tadase added.

"Twee days?! I gonna miss onee-chan!" Ami complained as she started to cry. Tadase bent over and gave her a smile.

"He's pwetty!" She exclaimed.

"Good job, Tadase." Kiseki said.

"Sugoi! A king Sugoi Chara!" Ami said hugging him.

"Eh?! Ami what are you talking about?" Her mom asked.

"Um, nothing!" Tadase answered grabbing Kiseki.

"I should be going, arigato!" He rushed out and hurried on home. _I wonder if Amu will be okay..._ Tadase thought as he slowed down.

"Well good thing that tomorrow's the end of the weekend, maybe I'll visit her and bring her favorite flowers to cheer her up." Tadase said.

"Now that's what I call a good King." Kiseki complimented.

"Now go to your queen on the weekend. It's just what a married couple would do." A familiar voice said. It was Rima. **(A/N: BTW her parents aren't so protective so they let her out until 9... It's 8:44….I know [again] that it's a random time)**.

"Mashiro-san! What're you doing this late?" Tadase asked.

"Nothing much, just some shopping. I saw you running and I thought I'd say hi but you were talking to yourself." Rima answered.

"You heard _everything_?" Tadase asked as his face turned red.

"Yep, and I texted everything to Yaya." Rima said walking away. "Oh, I'll also be visiting Amu." She added.

"U-uh sure." Tadase said as he trailed off.

"You guys make a perfect couple." She said running off. _Yep we sure do, Amu._ Tadase thought as he walked home.

**HOME WITH AMI**

"Super Charas!" Ami screamed surprising Ran, Miki, and Su.

"N-nani?" Miki asked.

"Onee-chan is in dee hoshpital!" Ami answered closing the door behind her.

"Eh?!" Ran asked hovering over to Ami.

"She few ashweep! For twee days!" Ami responded happily.

"Is she okay desu?" Su asked dropping her vacuum.

"Yesh! Onee-chan's boyfwend pwomished to bwing her fwowers!" She replied exiting.

"That's so sweet of Tadase desu!" Su said going back to her vacuuming.

"He's definitely not running away now." Miki added, going into her egg.

"Yep-nya!"

"Ran? Were you imitating Yoru?" Miki asked blushing.

"No-nya! It's me nya!" Yoru screamed on the balcony. Ran glared at him and closed the curtain.

"Let's ignore him." Ran sighed slipping into her egg.

"Yes desu~" Su concluded also going into her egg. The three Charas had gone to bed without Amu.

"Hey-nya! What about me nya?" Yoru asked banging on the window.

**Me: Thank you! It was **_**really**_** long… sorry about that…. Chapter 2 should be out very soon! STAY AWESOME, AND REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Me: Wassap y'all? Imma do dis chap quick, so y'all stay tuned. But here it goes….**

**Me: … impression of Nana saying this…. ENJOY Y'HEAR?!**

**Chapter: 2**

**TADASE'S PLACE**

"I hope Amu will be okay." Tadase said worrying about her.

"Ne Tadase, what're we going to do about Yamabuki-san?" Kiseki asked.

"I'll have an assembly about violence on Monday, which is the day before Amu comes back." Tadase answered as his anger wells up whenever he thought of Saaya shooting her.

"Maybe we should get some sleep?" Kiseki suggested from his egg.

"Right, so we can get up early for Amu." Tadase agreed.

**TOMORROW**

BEEP BEEP BEEP

Tadase's eyes fluttered opened as he looked at the time. His face was surprised when he saw it was 9:00am.

"Oh no! I'm late for Amu! I'm supposed to be there right now." Tadase said changing into a white polo shirt with a green plaid tie and some green plaid shorts. He made his bed and woke up Kiseki. He rushed out of his house until,

"Tadase? Going somewhere?" His mom asked cleaning the dishes from breakfast. He turned around and blushed.

"Um, I'm going to buy flowers for Amu in the hospital." He answered.

"Oh... Listen Tadase, you have to focus on your studies and not on your girlfriend." His mom responded. But when she turned around to look at him, he was already off. He rushed to the store and bought some tiger lily as he rushed to the hospital.

"Kon-nichiwa! What room do you wish to visit?" The office women asked.

"184B… please." He asked politely, panting. She nodded and gave him an entry slip.

"A lot of people sure are visiting that room." She added.

"Hontoni?" He asked. She nodded and replied,

"Get there quick before they kick people out!" He nodded and said thank you. He rushed to the second level and saw a bunch of kids from school crowded around her door. _How am I gonna..._ He thought. But the nurse saw him.

"Oh! Found him! You're Hotori Tadase, correct?" She asked. He nodded curiously. She pushed people out of the way saying,

"The patient requested to see this person so MOVE!"

"Excuse me but how did she request me?" Tadase asked.

"She said 'Tadase!' In her sleep." She answered smiling. Tadase blushed and he finally entered the room. He saw Amu still sleeping and breathing peacefully. He put the flowers down on the table next to her. He held her hand and kissed her on the cheek. The crowd awed. _Shoot! I forgot they were here!_ He thought. He turned round quickly and blushed. One of Amu's friends can up to him with a notepad.

"Tell me, did you confess first?"

"...yes." He answered. Scribble scribble.

"What attracted you to her?"

"She's beautiful, caring, and strong." Tadase answered confidently in his answer. Scribble scribble.

"Are you dating?"

"...yes..." Tadase answered uneasy. Scribble scribble.

"Do you see each other in the future?"

"Definitely." Scribble scribble.

"What do you plan to name your child?"

"If our future child is a boy, his name will be Raiden. For a girl, her name will be Rei. Rei meaning lovely and Raiden meaning God Sprit." Scribble scribble.

"Have you ever kissed?" She was more focused on this question than any other. "…no comment." Scribble scribble.

"Do you love her more than anything?" He stared at Amu who was peacefully sleeping.

"If I had to choose between breathing and loving her, I'd use my last breath to say I love you." He answered blushing. The crowd awed and blushed to his answer. Scribble scribble. She turned around to the crowd who was mostly girls.

"Would any of you want to be in Amu's place right now?" The crowd screamed 'yes' and 'of course'. She then turned back to Tadase.

"Would you choose any girl in this crowd?" Tadase shook his head. Scribble scribble.

"Would you ever kill a man she used to like?"

"Yes..." He answered nervously. Scribble scribble.

"Would you ever kiss in public if she was upset?" He nodded sheepishly as he looked out the window. Scribble scribble.

"Would you propose to her if you had a chance?"

"Of course I would." Scribble scribble.

"What is your wish?"

"It was granted and she's sleeping on this bed." Tadase said holding her hand tighter. Scribble scribble. He looked at the girls and they were all glaring at his queen.

"Since you're the king, would you consider her your queen?"

"Well, Rima told me that she is my queen and since that I check on her every day, we're like a married couple." Tadase answered blushing. Scribble scribble.

"Arigato!" She said bowing. After she bowed the crowd swallowed her whole and she was never found again... JK. As hours passed, Amu was still sleeping. For the past hour, she had only said a few words that were the same, "Tadase ". He blushed as she thought of him even in her sleep. The crowd slowly decreased as people left. It was 6:38 and only Tadase remained.

"Tadase, shouldn't you go home?" Kiseki asked.

"Demo, what if Amu..." He complained.

"Your family will get worried, Tadase." Kiseki warned. He nodded and left the room staring back at Amu every so often. When he closed the door the nurse stuck her tongue out.

"Gosh! That boy is so clingy! He's like a pest! I'd feel bad for her." She snapped.

"But, that girl might enjoy his company, you know." The doctor said, having a point.

"Whatever." She answered walking away.

**TADASE'S HOUSE**

When Tadase came home, his mom was waiting for him at the front door... Angry. She was glaring at him and had her arms on her waist.

"NOW WHERE WERE YOU AND WHY DID YOU COME HOME SO LATE?!" She asked grabbing his arm and jolted into the kitchen **(A/N: Have you noticed that serious discussions are always in the kitchen?)**. "Gomenasai." Tadase said bowing.

"Don't go all formal on me!" She screamed pulling him back up.

"Listen! I DON'T WANT YOU NEAR HER AGAIN!" She screamed poking his chest really hard.

"But-"

"No buts!"

"Why-"

"What do you mean WHY?"

"I don't understand."

"She's making you lose focus on your studies!"

"My grades are-"

"NOPE! YOU GOT A NINETY-SEVEN ON THIS QUIZ!"

"But that's still an-"

"I WANT IT A HUNDRED!"

"Is that all you want? For me to get good grades?"

"NOPE! I WANT YOU TO BREAK UP WITH HER! NOW!"

"She won't pick up."

"Her parents!"

"Oh... Okay." He started to walk away.

"Where do you think you're going?!"

"To get my phone." He continued walking up the stairs.

"WAIT! WE GOT ONE DOWN HERE!" His mom screamed. He stopped and began to come back to her. She pointed to the phone and he received it, dialing the number, 108-268-3591.

"Kon-nichiwa! This is the Hinamori residence." Her mom said happily.

"U-um, k-kon-nichiwa." He stuttered.

"Oh! Is this Tadase-kun?" She asked getting excited.

"Yes."

"What do you need?"

"U-um, I think it's best for me and Amu to go our s-separate ways."

"Why?" She asked getting serious.

"U-uh, she's kind of distracting me from my studies..."

"Oh, um, I don't think Amu would like that."

"I think we could just be friends." Tadase said lighting up a bit. His mom shot a glare at him saying, no.

"Actually, just acquaintances will be fine." He added.

"O-okay, Amu would kill me when I tell her." Her mom lightly laughed.

"I'll discuss it over with her when she wakes up."

"... Okay, bye." Her mom muttered hanging up.

"That's a good boy!" His mom said asking for a high five. He just stomped to his room angry, as he began to sob. _Why did I let mother take control? Amu is going to be so mad!_ He thought hiding under his bed sheets.

"I think she was wrong. You guys make a perfect couple." A calm voice said. Tadase looked over to the window and saw Ikuto with his arms on the window and his head resting on his hands.

"T-Tsukiyomi Ikuto!" He gasped trying to hide his tears.

"She was wrong nya know." Yoru added hanging off his shoulder. He turned around **(A/N: Back towards Ikuto….Just in case you got confused.)** and his shoulders bobbed.

"Just leave." Kiseki commanded.

"Alright." Ikuto answered disappearing. Tadase walked over and closed the window and locked it.

**AMU'S PLACE**

Her mom groaned as she had her palm on her forehead.

"Doshitano, mama?" Her father asked. She started to tear up.

"Tadase broke up with Amu!" She answered heartbroken. Her dad did a little fist pump and said,

"That's terrible!" While smiling.

"Eh?! Onee-chan's boyfwend bwoke up wit her?" Ami asked. Mrs. Hinamori nodded as Amu rushed up to her room.

"Minna! Onee-chan's boyfwend not together anymore!" Ami reported to her Shugo Charas. They all popped out of their eggs and asked,

"NANDE?!" Ami shrugged and left the room. They all looked at each other with their mouths open.

RING RING!

"Kon-nichiwa! Amu has woken up and you are allowed to pick her up from the hospital." The nurse said. Mrs. Hinamori rushed to the hospital and picked up Amu. She was excited to see her but sad to tell her. Once she got to room 184B, Amu was up in her bed staring at the room she was in. She noticed her mom.

"Ne, mom? Why am I here?"

"Tadase was nice enough to bring you here after someone shot you with a tranquilizer gun."

"Eh?" She asked with no emotion.

"T-Tadase did that?" She whispered. Her mom nodded and reminded herself about Tadase. _I guess I'll just let her find out on her own._

**MONDAY**

Tadase walked to school alone and Yaya spotted him acting so glum.

"Hey hey! Tadase, why you so sad? Aren't you going to see Amu today?" He flinched when he heard someone say Amu. He sighed.

"My mother forced me to break up with her yesterday." He answered still staring at the ground. Kiseki nodded when Pepe-chan asked. Amu was running towards him waving her arms.

"Tadase-kun!" She yelled happily. Tadase turned around and grinned.

"I'll just let Amu-chi find out by herself." Yaya said skipping away.

"Yeah, about something..." Tadase said trying to bring himself to say it.

"What is it?" She asked still smiling.

"U-um, my mom is forcing me to break up with you..." He started. Amu's grin soon faded away.

"Why?" She asked.

"Because she said I'm not getting perfect grades."

"Do you still get an A?"

"Yep." He answered emotionless.

"Then why do we have to break up?" Any asked. Ran, Miki, and Su knew about it so they just stared at the ground.

"Sorry, but we can still be acquaintances." Tadase suggested.

"I want to be more than friends or acquaintances!" Amu complained. Tadase stared at the ground speechless. Amu sighed and crossed her arms.

"Then I'll have a talk with your mom." Amu said walking away.

"Amu-chan!" Tadase called. Right then Saaya-sama popped up.

"I heard your mom has forced you to break up with her." She said.

"Extra! Get one!" A little girl said handing out fresh flyers. On there was the interview that girl asked. The whole page had his answers. Now it's all ruined. Saaya popped up in front of him, trying to stop him from thinking of Amu.

"Bwahahahaha! Now, would you want to go out?" Saaya asked flipping her hair. He glared at her and walked away.

**ASSEMBLY**

"Please note that any sharp objects, sticks, and tranquilizer darts or guns are prohibited to be used by anyone especially Yamabuki Saaya-sama." The crowd gasped and stared at Saaya except her little clique saying,

"Don't give up, Saaya!" Saaya flinched and asked,

"Why am I the only one sticking out?"

"Because you shot Amu with a tranquilizer gun." He responded. _So that's what happened_, she thought paying more attention to what Tadase was saying.

"Heh, you don't have proof!" She said rejecting the fact.

"Yes I do. Chairman please put on the projector." Tadase asked turning towards the projector behind him. The chairman put on the projector and the neon yellow dart read, "Yamabuki Property." Everyone gasped.

"Well then, how long does it last?" Yamabuki quizzed.

"Two to three days." Tadase answered. Saaya flinched.

"Amu, please come up here." Tadase requested. _Why? _She thought. She looked into Tadase's eyes that were pleading. It looked like he wanted to say, 'I really want to prove Saaya wrong! Please!' Amu sighed and stood up from the back row. She slowly 'cool' walked to the stage. Once she got there, Tadase wrapped his arms around her shoulder.

"While we were on our date, Amu got shot on her right arm with that dart." He said pointing to her shoulder.

"Amu would you please lift up your sleeve." He whispered. She nodded and pulled up her sleeve. There was a small bandaged and she unpeeled it. There was a small shot sized hole on her arm.

"Here" Tadase pointed. Saaya exhaled and rolled her eyes.

"Fine you caught me. What's my punishment?" She asked. He walked over Tsukasa to see if he can choose her punishment. Tadase whispered in his ear and after a few seconds, he nodded.

"Okay, since you hurt my love, my used to be girlfriend," Tadase started as the crowd gasped. "You'll miss one week of school and it is your responsibility to make up the homework." He continued. One person raised his hand. "Yes?" Tadase asked facing the child.

"Why did you say 'used to be'? I thought you were dating?"

"U-Um, my mother forced me to break up with her." Tadase answered.

"Whoa! That's not fair! It should be your choice, since _you_ love her." A girl in the front protested.

"I know but-"

"You are forever forever forever, gonna be together!" The crowd sang **(To the song {as you know} We are never getting back together)**. Amu blushed as she heard the chant for them to be together. "You are forever forever forever, gonna be together!" They repeated.

"Hey Tadase! Protest to your mom and say 'Since I love her, I'm going to date her!" A boy in the middle suggested.

"Minna! Calm down!" Tadase said. Amu rolled her eyes keeping her cool while she walked down the stage as the crowd watched her every move as she took her seat. They were silent from then.

"Now, no sharp objects or tranquilizer guns allowed on school." Tadase concluded as he walked off the stage towards Amu. He was behind her when she didn't notice. He rested his chin on the top of her head and sighed. She felt his (boney) chin on her head and she quickly turned around.

"So... Just friends? No, more than friends but keep it a secret." He told her. She nodded and replied,

"I really wish I could talk to your mom."

"Yea... That would be really nice. And since it's almost winter, I wish we could go out somewhere." He suggested.

"Yea, we should."

"King, the children are going out of control." Kairi reported to him.

"Okay. Amu, make sure you keep it a secret." Tadase answered with his finger on his lips.

**AFTER SCHOOL**

Amu was sitting in her desk packing things up, when Tadase went up to her and asked,

"Hi, Amu-chan. Are you going to the meeting?"

"Yep. What did I miss when I was gone? Gomenasai, for causing a lot of trouble."

"Daijobu. Also, you didn't miss much, just talking about the increased number of X eggs."

"Arigato, but I'll have to call my mom that I am staying late for the meeting. Arigato for letting me come back in even though I said and did horrible things." She answered grabbing her phone.

"Like I told you, it's alright." Tadase said putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Also, am I even allowed to talk to your mom?" Amu asked.

"I don't know." Tadase answered.

"So let's go to the meeting?" Amu asked getting up from her desk. Tadase nodded and walked with Amu by his side.

"Isn't this nice desu?" Su asked.

"What a lovey mood we have!" Ran said cheering with her Pom Pom. Miki sketched to what she saw.

**LULU'S HOUSE**

"Lulu! Did y'hear the news? Hinamori was shot by that tranquilizer gun! That serves her darn right!" Nana said.

"Hontoni?" She asked as she took a break from making the magical jewelry. Nana nodded.

"Darn! I wish we'll try it again!" Nana added.

"Right, how about on one of her friends?" Lulu asked.

"Y'all right! We gonna take those darn chillins and make 'em inna huge Embryo attracter! All right!" Nana screamed. Lulu giggled to what Nana was saying and continued to make extra jewelry.

**MEETING**

Amu walked up nervously to the Guardians. She stood in front of Rima, Yaya, and Kairi **(Tadase is at her side btw)**.

"U-um, gomenasai minna! For saying such horrible things to you and doing such mean things." Amu apologized bowing.

"Geez Amu-chi, if you really felt that way, just tell us!" Yaya said.

"I'm also sorry for saying stuff like stupid to you. I'm rarely honest with my feelings. I never meant it." Rima replied.

"Me too, I've said I had fallen in love with another side of you. I want to apologize to you because I never knew it hurt your feelings." Tadase added blushing.

"Joker, please go back to cleansing the X eggs." Kairi said.

"That's all you're worried about? Me cleansing the X eggs? Are you even happy that I'm back?" Amu teased. Kairi sweat dropped and said,

"Shall we begin the meeting?"

"Urusai! All you ever do is be serious! I wish Kukai came back!" Yaya complained.

"But I am!" A voice said from the entrance. All their heads whipped around to see who it was. They saw Kukai in his uniform with Daichi by his side.

"Yo!" Daichi said with thumbs up.

"Kukai! Why'd you come here?" Yaya asked skipping up to him.

"I just wanna make sure_ someone_ apologizes to me for making me lose against a _girl_." Kukai answered staring at Amu. Amu sweat dropped.

"U-uh, gomenasai…well, I _did_ beat Kukai, does that count?" Amu asked.

"Gah! Of course it doesn't." Kukai answered. "So how's the new team goin' on?" Kukai asked messing up Rima's hair.

"My hair!" She answered slapping his hand off as she brushed her hair back to normal.

"Everything is progressing just fine. With Utau still working for Easter, I predict that a number of X eggs will appear at her concert. Also, the jewelry Joker was wearing while she was X'ed yet another mark appeared."

"Oh yea! You mean this?" Amu asked as she pulled the jewelry up from her pocket.

"Amu! Don't X us either!" Rima complained shielding herself from the jewelry.

"Gomenasai." Amu answered as dug up a hole and buried it.

"Yea. That jewelry seemed to have controlled the Joker." Kairi continued writing the data down.

"Whoever is doing that, we have to stay alert, just in case any of us gets X'ed." Tadase answered as he pulled up a chair for Amu.

"Arigato." She answered as she sat down.

"You guys are so boring." Kukai replied leaving.

"MATTE!" Yaya complained. Kukai turned around. "I WANNA PLAY! PLEASE?!" She asked flailing her arms all over the place.

"U-uh, I still have school…." Kukai answered as he walked away as fast as he could. They stared back at Kukai as he left and grinned.

"Are we done with our meeting?! I wanna play with Kukai!" Yaya asked. Tadase nodded and Yaya sprinted to Kukai who already was out of the garden. Rima quietly left and so did Kairi.

"Well, I have to go home, what about you? Clubs?" Amu asked. Tadase nodded. Amu smiled as she cleaned up the table filled with snacks.

"Yep! Sorry, Amu-chan, I'll be late for the club. I'll have to leave. Sorry." Tadase answered helping her clean up.

"Okay. See you tomorrow." Amu said as Tadase left the Garden. As she walked home, Ikuto was hanging on a branch above her. He was Black Lynx, ready to clean up the _mess_. Amu was walking home, ready to end this day quickly.

"Amu-chan?" Su asked.

"Yes?" She replied, breathing heavily.

"What's for dinner? Am I allowed to make it?"

"I don't know and Mom will ask who cooked it and I suck at cooking. She'll start getting curious and stuff."

"But you can Chara Change with me."

"Nah… too lazy."

"But…" Su sighed. She continued to follow Amu. After a moment of peace,

"Hey Amu-chan?" Su asked.

"Nani?" Amu asked getting annoyed.

"Can I clean your room?"

"No. I have to learn to do it myself."

"But, you'll never learn if you don't do it." She protested.

"Oh well. That's the point. Duh." Amu answered. _Gosh, she really needs to catch on these days. _Amu thought to herself.

"Amu-chan!" Ran yelled.

"NANI?!" Amu asked angrily.

"Can we go shopping today?" Miki suggested, drawing some new hair styles.

"No. I can't. I have homework to do." Amu said sternly.

"Please?" Miki asked.

"No." She snapped back.

"Amu-chan!" Ran continued.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?!" Amu screamed.

"I can feel a presence…" Ran answered.

"Really? What is it? A presence of a…. ghost?" Amu joked.

"No, she's right desu." Su replied.

"Hontoni?" Amu asked, doubting them.

"Yep… it's hard to admit, but those two are right." Miki responded.

"Oh well." Amu asked resting under the tree Ikuto sat on. _Perfect spot, Amu._ He thought smirking, preparing his claws. Her three Chara's followed her under the tree when a potato sack trap covered on top of them. Amu wasn't paying attention because she was resting from all of their questions. She breathed slowly and sighed as she closed her eyes. He smirked. Ikuto jumped down loudly and Amu turned around as her eyes widened. _Ikuto!_ She thought getting a little surprised. She looked down at her Chara's.

"Minna!" She yelled running towards them. Ikuto grabbed all three of them.

"Nani? What're going to do to them?" She asked, pausing in front of him.

"Amu-chan! Help us!" Ran screamed.

"I'm trying my best here!" She hissed back.

"Sorry, Amu. I was directed to destroy them all." Ikuto answered as he pulled up his sharp wolverine claws.

"Amu-chan? What's going to happen to us desu~?" Su asked worrying.

"I don't know." Amu replied. He started to pull up his claws as he held the bag high.

"Minna!" She screamed running towards them. As he slashed down, it was too late. Amu was already there, hugging the bag as he scratched the back of her neck down towards her back. Blood dripped down her back as she hugged them close to her chest. He gasped; amazed that Amu would do that. Ikuto let go of the bag as she stumbled onto the grass. She quickly untied the rope bag and her Shugo Chara's were set free. They turned around and saw Ikuto with his claws covered in blood. They gasped and turned around to see where the blood came from and there was Amu lying on the ground with a huge scratch on her back. She was breathing slowly, staring at the tree.

"Amu-chan!" They all screamed hovering over to her.

"Minna. I'm glad I saved you on time… you… were nearly….Killed." Amu responded.

"Amu-chan! You over there! Do something!" Ran screamed at Ikuto. He just stared at the screaming Shugo Chara's and then over to Amu. He undid his Chara Nari and just walked away, feeling guilty. _Curse that old man, making me do these horrible things._ Ikuto thought as he quickly leaped from tree to tree. **(A/N: Which really isn't stable…. Ran out of ideas, sorry)**

"What're we gonna do nya?" Yoru asked as he hung from Ikuto's shoulder.

"Nothing."

"But Amu is…"

"Let's go." Ikuto interrupted.

**BACK WITH AMU**

"Amu-chan!" Miki yelled circling above her.

"What're we gonna do desu?" Su asked.

"Um…" Ran started.

"I got it! Ran and I will find Tadase and you can watch Amu, okay?" Miki suggested. Ran and Su nodded.

"I'll go to the school and you can find Kiseki in the garden or something." Ran stated taking off. Miki took off to the garden as Su watched them find a hero.

"Su…." Su quickly turned around as Amu started to talk.

"You can definitely cook dinner tonight…" Amu continued as she closed her eyes.

"Amu-chan!" Su yelled, smiling.

**SCHOOL**

Ran was quickly dodging little children through the hallway as she rushed to the classroom.

"Kiseki? Tadase?" She screamed. _Oh great! Tadase is somewhere in this building, Rima is home, Yaya is playing with Kukai, and Kairi is where ever he is!_ She thought as she searched the classroom. No Tadase. She quickly exited and saw Nikaido-sensei.

"Sensei!" She screamed. Nikaido-sensei turned around and saw Ran flying over to him.

"Doshitano?" He asked.

"Do you know where Tadase went?" She asked breathing heavily.

"Oh yea! He's in the library." He answered. "Oh and get there quickly before he goes off to his next club.

"Okay! Arigato!" Ran said heading towards the library.

**GARDEN**

Miki was having trouble opening the door when it finally opened. She flew over towards the table and saw Kiseki hanging out on his throne.

"Hey Kiseki!" Miki yelled over to him. Kiseki looked over to her as she blushed a little.

"What is it commoner?"

"Do you know where Tadase went?"

"Nande?"

"Amu-chan is in big trouble. I can't get distracted."

"What kind of trouble?"

"She has a huge scratch on her back thanks to Ikuto."

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto! I'll tell you! Follow me!"

_This is like a detective thing! It's just me and Kiseki!_ Miki mentally squealed happily as she followed him.

**INSIDE SCHOOL**

Miki was following Kiseki towards the Chairman's office and she saw Ran flying by. "Ran?"

"Ah! I know where he is! In the library!"

"I can't follow. Let's split up." Miki replied. Ran nodded and continued to fly over to the library. Once she looked inside, Tadase was already exiting out in another door. She tried to follow him but the door already closed. _Shoot, gotta catch up to him_. She thought as she took a little break of flying all the time. "Gosh he's fast." Ran sighed, flying after him.

**CHAIRMAN'S OFFICE**

Miki and Kiseki looked around the room and no one was there.

"Tadase has a lot of clubs so he is traveling everywhere." Kiseki said exiting.

"Wait for me!" Miki screamed. When they approached the door, it swung open and there was Tadase with Ran trying to keep up with them.

"We finally found you!" They all screamed. Tadase looked at them, confused.

**GRASS AREA WHERE AMU IS**

Amu was breathing slowly as she blinked in slow motion. She suddenly clenched her stomach.

"Oh no! Amu-chan, are you okay desu?" Su asked. Amu didn't respond and her cut was starting to dry up. _They need to hurry up!_

"Please Ran and Miki… Don't fail now desu!" Su cried as she hovered over to Amu, who was starting to breathe really slowly now.

**CHAIRMAN'S OFFICE**

"Oh there you are Kiseki." Tadase said happily, shaking off the confusion.

"Tadase! We need your help!" Ran and Miki said, both panting.

"Doshitano?" He asked.

"Amu! She was cut…. By Ikuto!" Ran answered. Tadase's smile was now gone as he set down the papers on the desk.

"Where is she?" He asked.

"Follow us!" Ran, Miki, and Kiseki answered hovering down the halls that were empty now. _Daijobu, Amu-chan, I'll save you!_ He thought.

**GRASSY AREA WHERE AMU IS**

Su was staring at the grass when she heard footsteps thumping against the ground. She quickly turned around and she saw Tadase, Kiseki, Ran, and Miki.

"Minna! It really took so long! Amu has been like this for like 8 minutes and 46 seconds accounting! She stopped breathing a while ago desu~." Su said. Tadase saw blood drying on the grass and on her back.

"How do I bring her to the hospital without touching it?" He asked. "First of all, what happened?" He added.

"Not now! Save her! She's gonna die if she's not breathing. DUHHHH!" Ran yelled.

"Right." Tadase answered trying to find a way to pick her up.

"U-uh, how do I hold her? I can't touch her cut…. Should I give her a piggy back ride?" He asked. The three of her Shugo Charas stared into his eyes pleading for help. "Okay." He muttered as he picked her up.

"Where's the nearest hospital?" He asked.

"I think we should bring her home." Miki answered.

"Okay." Tadase answered, walking all the way to Amu' house.

**AMU'S HOUSEHOLD**

DING DONG

"Oh how nice-"Her mom started. She looked at Tadase carrying Amu.

"Can I come in?" He asked, ignoring the awkwardness.

"Yea… just put her on the couch…" She responded. _What the fudge? What happened here?_ She asked herself, shocked that he brought her here.

Once she saw Amu with the huge scar on her back, her mom hurried to get the first aid kit in the bathroom.

"Arigato, Tadase. I will take care of the rest." She said pulling out extra clothes and alcohol. Tadase smiled and walked slowly towards the door.

"U-um, I'm not trying to be a bother or anything, but can I stay here, just to make sure she is fine?" He asked. Her mom stared at him and grinned, approving. While her mom took off her uniform, she left the white, long sleeve on and started to clean the wounds.

"Hey, Tadase?"

"Yes?"

"Do you know how she got this huge scar?" She asked as she observed the rip in her clothes. "They're like wolf scratches, no bigger."

"U-um, a person had three knives and scratched her hard on the back….." Tadase lied. "I heard from someone that watched but were too scared to stop him."

"Just one person?" She asked as she wiped her scars.

"Yep. He had two knives in one hand and another knife in another hand."

"I see, I'll call the cops or-"

"U-um… you can't do that… the person who did that said it was an accident, he only did it to kill a fly on her back…..?" Tadase lied terribly.

"Um…right…" She answered bandaging her cuts. "Luckily that person didn't hit the strawberry hair on my little girl." She added. "Thank you again, Tadase. And don't forget that you're welcome here whenever you'd like."

"Arigato, and where's your family?" He asked looking around the corners, expecting Ami to hug him to death.

"Oh! Papa is picking up Ami from school." She answered.

"I should be going now, thank you."

"No, thank you Tadase. You're like family now. Just come in whenever you'd like, just like family." She answered.

"Will Amu be alright?"

"Yep."

"Will Amu go to school tomorrow?" He asked.

"I'm afraid not. It's been only like a week since she was shot by the tranquilizer gun. I feel like there has been a curse among our family. Papa had a bad cold last night, we had a huge leak, and Ami is talking to the air… its weird." She answered

"Okay. Should I bring her homework?" Tadase asked.

"Yes please. And Tadase?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you. You've always been a help whenever we aren't here to protect Amu."

"You're welcome. And thank you." Tadase answered as he closed the door behind him. "Arigato, Tadase-kun!" Ran, Miki, and Su said waving to him. Tadase grinned at the window in Amu's room. _Who is he grinning at? Oh no, Ami couldn't be giving him this effect!_ Midori thought as she looked back at him every so often.

**EASTER**

"Nani?! You didn't destroy Hinamori's Shugo Chara?" The director asked as he pounded his hand on his desk. Ikuto shook his head and walked out, passing Lulu who was waiting to speak to the director. "What's wrong with him lately? When there's a mission, he completes them. But with her, they always fail…That doesn't matter. You have more dancing for me to do, my puppet." He snickered.

"Excuse me; I also have bad news…" Lulu interrupted. The director's stare sharpened as he looked at Lulu.

"What is it?" He asked with a firm voice.

"I have used the magic jewelry on Hinamori-san, yet she was purified with the help of Ikuto." She answered. His eyes widened to what she said.

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto has helped the cleansing process?"

"Yes. He also gave the key to someone else." She answered.

"Tell me more to what you saw happening." He commanded.

"Hotori Tadase unlocked the lock, which is how he purified her. I was told that it can be opened another time because that was just the negative and delusional power from both key and lock." She answered.

"I see." He answered. _Our next plan is starting to progress. You have yet more to do, Tsukiyomi Ikuto._ He thought as he smiled.

**NEXT WEEK AT THE MORNING MEETING**

Tadase looked over to Amu who was sighing in her seat.

"I'm glad you're back, Amu-chan. I was really worried about you." Tadase said smiling.

"Huh? Yea! Why were you absent, Amu-chi?" Yaya asked.

"I don't know. I woke up with pain in my back." She answered. "I also found weird scars on my back." She added.

"Hontoni? Why? Where? When? Who rescued you?" Rima asked.

"Um, all I remember is seeing Ikuto and then Tadase was there and then I passed out. When I woke up, my mother said I've been sleeping for 4 days straight." Amu answered. Kairi looked around as they all bombard her with questions.

"I still have the really deep scars on my back. They sting when I bend over." Amu told as she demonstrated.

"Amu-chan! Don't make it worse! You'll get an infection." Su warned. "Sorry. I was just showing them." Amu said. Kairi looked down at his notes for Easter as he fiddled with his pencil.

"Kairi, do not forget your position." Musashi reminded behind his back. Kairi nodded to Musashi and whispered.

"I'll report everything to her once I leave school." He whispered back.

"Oi! Why are you talking to Musashi? Is it important?" Amu asked.

"E-Eto,"

"You can tell us! We'll never tell." Yaya answered.

"Gomenasai, it is a secret." He answered.

"Just tell us." Rima commanded as she took a sip from her tea.

"Gomenasai. I promised not to tell anyone." He apologized.

"Duh! Promises are meant to be broken!" Amu answered.

"As Queen, I declare the Jack to tell us his secret." Rima stated.

"Commanding me won't make me tell you." He answered, sweat dropping.

"I'll tickle it outta you!" Yaya threatened warming up her fingers.

"I'm not ticklish." He answered blankly.

"I'll give you my phone number, so we can talk all night." Amu taunted swinging a piece of paper in front of his face. Kairi blushed and gave up.

"Fine… gomenasai King, Queen, Ace, Joker. I am a…" Kairi started. Everybody stared at him while he tried to bring it out of himself.

"Go on…" Amu said getting interested. He bowed his head and walked to the exit. "I'm a spy for Easter. I've been studying your actions and plans so I can report it to my sister, who works at Easter." He answered walking out the door.

Silence.

"… I am definitely not giving my phone number to him!" Amu muttered.

"He's a spy?" Yaya asked. Tadase looked at her and sighed.

"I'm afraid so. We have to find a way to stop him before he obtains the Embryo." Tadase said.

"That's too bad." Rima said.

"How're we going to stop him? And did he say yes because he wants my phone number? That's just weird…" Amu asked starting to blush lightly. _No! You can't fall for Kairi! I was that one who confessed to you first! Don't fall for it!_ Tadase thought as he stared at Amu. Amu looked up and saw Tadase staring at her.

"Ooh~ in the mood, aren't you?" Yaya teased.

"Huh? I wasn't doing anything! I was just thinking about…." Amu trailed off.

"Well, I was thinking about Amu-" Tadase started.

"So you were thinking about Amu-chi! This is proof you're thinkin' of her! Tadase loves Amu! Tadase loves Amu!" Yaya teased.

"So what? He loves me and I love him." Amu stated. Yaya suddenly stopped as she stared at her while Rima copied. She blushed when everybody stared at her. Even Tadase stared at her, blushing. _Shoot! Did I seriously say that out loud? It's so embarrassing!_ She thought. "N-Nani?" She asked keeping her cool and spicy attitude.

"That's the first time I've ever heard you admit something. Which is rare because you're rarely honest with yourself." Rima answered. Amu sweat dropped as she blushed more.

"U-uh… how about we talk about saving Kairi?" She asked trying to change the subject. Tadase nodded.

"Is there going to be a concert by Utau soon? We could go there and stop them from collecting more X eggs." Tadase continued.

"I know! My sister always knows the dates of Utau's concerts because she loves her." Amu said.

"True desu~" Su agreed. "Yep. She always sings along with her microphone. Off tune." Miki added.

"Hooray hooray! We gotta plan!" Ran cheered.

"Ever the noisy bunch." Kiseki complained.

"Oi! They're not noisy dechu! Try living with a real baby! Like Tsubasa!" Pepe stated. "That is why I, the King, shall never have children myself or Tadase. Tadase will never have a wife. Right?" Kiseki asked.

"E-Eto…" He started.

"Huh? You plan your future with a Queen yourself? Then the prince or princess will be so…"

Poof.

"BWAAHAHAHAHA! I am the King therefore; I get to choose my future myself! No one shall command me to do something I shall never want to do! BWAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Tadase claimed.

"Hahaha!Tadase sure is funny when he Chara Changes!" Yaya laughed. Amu grinned dying to hear what he wanted to say.

**AFTER FIVE MINUTES OR SO**

"G-Gomenasai." Tadase muttered hugging his knees. Amu grinned.

"Hey Hey! Tadase! What were you going to say?" Kusukusu asked.

"Um." He started.

"Oh! Mite!" Yaya said pulling up the interview. Amu's eyes widened to see all his answers on a page, _their_ separate page.

"Who did this?!" Amu asked. "Hmm, it says it's from one of your friends that love flowers. That is what I heard." Yaya answered. Kiseki looked at the question with the future kids as his eyes widened.

"Tadase!You plan to name your future child boy Raiden?!" Kiseki asked.

"Huh? When was this?" Amu asked.

"I was there and it was when you were in the hospital sleeping." Rima answered.

"Huh… she asked this much questions and all of them are on this paper?" Amu asked. Yaya nodded reading all of them.

"Ooh~ you call each other Koi eh?" Yaya teased.

"URUSAI!IMMA BEAT YOU UP IF YOU POINT THAT UP AGAIN!" Amu threatened. She screamed so loud, Yaya's hair flew back.

"Hehe, sorry Amu-chi…" Yaya answered.

"You better be. Whoever posted that is responsible for my injuries." Amu said.

"Why injuries?" Rima asked.

"Saaya really wants to go out with Tadase and when she finds out, she'll kill me." Amu responded.

*Weird cackle/evil laugh thing*

Everybody turned around and saw Saaya standing at the entrance with her little servants behind her.

"Now now, I see that your interview is on the school newspaper." Saaya said. Amu nodded. Saaya walked up slowly towards Tadase and Amu. She leaned in to Amu's ear as she flinched in fear.

"You better stay away from Tadase. He's mine! I'll kill you if I see you with him ever again." Saaya threatened. Amu nodded as she sighed when she pulled up from her ear.

"Now, Tadase-sama." She said. Tadase looked at her with confusion.

"Nani?" He asked.

"Would you like to go out for dinner? I booked a place at a rich restaurant called Olive Garden. Only rich people get fed there." Saaya said boasting about her wealth**. (A/N: Lol, can't think of any other restaurant that a lot of people go to… except for McDonalds because a lot of Japanese people would be fat…)**

"Sorry, Yamabuki-san. I already am going to a restaurant with Amu." Tadase answered smiling. Saaya's face sank and glared at Amu. Her glare read, _I told you to stay away!_ Amu gulped and mouthed: I didn't know about this. Tadase noticed and said,

"It _was_ a surprise for her and besides, why are you here? You were told to come back in two weeks." Saaya flinched.  
"I wanted to ask you out during my weeks off. Apparently you declined. Also, I am having a swim contest when I get back. I want all of you to watch for my support." She commanded.

"But I don't-" Yaya started.

"Nope! I want all of you to come. Even that serious fourth grader, Kairi." She interrupted.

"U-Um, Kairi was kicked out of the school system, Saaya-chi." Yaya said.

"Oh well, he was always so judgmental. I don't like him." She answered flicking her perfumed hair towards Amu, who seemed like stench instead.

"Eh, perfume. Too much perfume." She said.

"Nani?" Saaya asked.

"N-Nothing." She answered sweat dropping.

"That settles it. You are all going to go to my swim contest." She said walking away with her little minions following her.

"Wow, what a stuck up brat." Amu said.

"Yep. Sorry, Amu-chan. Well it's not like we could go together because my mom will bombard me with questions." Tadase said.

"It's alright. I wouldn't be able to go either because I have to take care of my sister when my parents go to dinner together." She answered smiling.

"Oh~ I see. We'll just leave now…" Yaya teased walking away.

"Urusai! Now! Back to the topic, how are we going to rescue Kairi? During the concert?" Amu asked.

Rima nodded as she said; "Now now Amu, we all know you're having trouble with your love life. First came Tadase, then Ikuto, then Kairi. We'll pray for your happiness with Tadase."

"Not you too!" Amu complained as she started to blush.

"Oh yea! Amu-chan!" Miki said.

"What?"

"Are you going to invite Tadase-kun to help you take care of Ami?" Miki said.

"I dunno. Besides, his mom will ask him if I was with him." She answered.

"I'll talk to my mom. I'm sure she'll see how determined I am to help others with their studies or with family problems." Tadase said.

"Are you sure? It's on Saturday at Five o'clock. That's like Five days from now… I hate Mondays." Amu grumbled.

"Yep. I'm sure. I would be delighted to see Ami again. She's so bright. Just like you." Tadase said blushing. Amu blushed a bit.

"Arigato."

"I see~ Once again, we have the mood." Yaya announced. Rima nodded and agreed.

"We would leave you two to your secret date at Amu's house. I wouldn't want to spoil your fun." Rima said.

"We're not going to have fun because of Ami! And it's not a date." Amu said, crossing her arms.

"You can call it that, but we call it a date." Yaya teased.

"Ugh, babies. So the concert is tomorrow at… Five ish?" Amu said. Tadase nodded.

**SOMEWHERE IN JAPAN (WITH LULU BTW)**

"Nana! Don't eat too much! You'll lose your energy for tomorrow's big event!" Lulu scolded as Nana ate a sweet banana treat.

"Whatcha' say dear? This darn treat is so darn delicious that I can't hear anythin' from that babblin' mouth of yours." Nana said chewing on her treat.

"Babbling? That's it! Confiscated! No more treats from you. Save your energy!" Lulu yelled taking her sweets away.

"Hey! That's mah treat! It ain't yours! Now gimme before I make you Chara Change in front of your crush! _Tsukiyomi Ikuto!_" Nana threatened as she also teased.

"Nana! Don't say his name out loud!" Lulu hissed.

"Now now, do you wanna go out for some more treats? Please?" Nana pleaded.

"No. Do you sense anyone lost out there?" Lulu asked. Nana shook her head as she followed Lulu to her rich household.

**AMU'S HOUSEHOLD**

"Amu-chan!" Ran and the other yelled. "Yes?"

"Do you think Kairi will be at the concert tomorrow desu?" Su asked.

"I think, he'll be our enemy because we're slowing them down from any progress in capturing the Embryo." Amu answered as she thought of the fun memories with Kairi. "So yeah. He'll be there. Let's just be prepared. No staying up all night, okay?" Amu added.

"Okay, Amu-chan. Ah!" Ran yelled.

"Nani?" Amu asked.

"What about your back? Don't you have scars? Won't it hold you back?" Miki asked.

"Oh shoot. When I Chara Nari, my scars will show and it'll sting." Amu answered.

"Right! And also, he might really be mad and make it worse by making more desu~" Su said.

"That didn't make any sense, Su." Miki grunted.

"Well excuse me for trying to come up with a reason desu~" She answered, sitting politely by Amu.

"How will that make me feel any better?" Amu asked.

"Heh heh…" Su answered sweat dropping.

"I have to tell Tadase-kun." Amu said grabbing her phone.

_Dear Tadase-kun,_

_I remembered that my scars are going to hold me back while I fight Kairi, I really want to help but, it'll just make my back worse. I'm sorry. I'll try my best._

_-Amu_

Amu waited for a response in the awkward silence in her room.

"Well, this is awkward." Ran said scratching the back of her head.

"Gosh, it's all Kairi's fault. And I was starting to think Musashi was a great friend." Miki answered.

"Yea, great." Ran teased nudging her with her elbow.

"W-What do you m-mean by that?" Miki asked with a flustered expression.

"I don't know, let's see. You stare at him while he practices with his mighty sword." Ran said, staring at her with a tint of mischief in her eyes.

"Minna! Too late for arguments. I'm still waiting for Tadase's reply." Amu snapped rubbing her temples.

"Gomenasai, Amu-chan. These immature girls won't respect you desu~" Su replied sticking up her nose.

RING RING (PROGRESSO)

"There it is." Amu said, grabbing her phone.

_Yo Amu! I heard you're gonna fight Kairi tomorrow. Have fun with that. And also, tell Tadase that I want my key back._

_-Ikuto._

"Ikuto?!" Amu yelled as her face started to heat up.

"Amu-chan? Daijobudesuka?" Su asked.

"Y-yea." Amu said, reading the text over and over again. Amu quickly responded.

_How do you even know my phone number, Ikuto?_

_-Amu_

Amu read her message over, making sure it was correct, and then pressed send. She waited for a few seconds, before her phone buzzed. She acted quickly, and read the message.

_I got it from… A PLACE ):D_

_-Ikuto_

"Yep, he's a stalker…" Amu muttered.

_Stalker…. =.='_

_-Amu_

Amu sent it, and got an immediate reply back.

_Nope!_

_-Ikuto :3_

Amu glared at her phone's screen, and sweat dropped. She quickly typed up a message.

_What's with the emoticon?_

_-Amu =.=_

…

_What's with yours? Besides, that was Yoru… that stupid cat._

_-Ikuto_

…

_Oooohhhh…. Okay-desu!_

_-Amu_

…

At Ikuto's house, he sweat dropped.

…

'_Desu?' isn't that… Uh… the green one's thing?_

_-Ikuto_

...

_Sorry. That was Su. The 'green one' stole my phone, andjdkfjdljfkdjfldjfj! $!_

_-Amuuuuuu_

...

_=.=_

_-Ikuto_

…

_Sorry again! That was Su, Ran, and Miki… They took my phone… Sordlfjdljfjfjklfjfkdjfeoyufoidja;efDKLJ! #$%^*J*&^%$#jljkjklafjkljfjljf(*&^%$# LOOOLFJKDJF 123654789 143! :D_

_-Ammmmmuuuuuuuu_

…

…_I'm… way too old for you. You love me? Seriously? I thought you and the Kiddy King were dating? :O_

_-Ikuto_

…

_SORRY AGAIN THAT WAS ALL OF THEM! THEY PUT 143, NOT ME! AND EW! WHY WOULD I LOVE YOU?! Ewwwwww gross!_

_-Amu_

…

_Ouch. My feelings. That hurts, Amu._

_-Ikuto_

RING RING

Amu looked down at her phone with a little kitty cat holding a digital letter (on phone…)

'New Message New Message' her phone sang.

_Dear Amu,_

_I forgot about that… what'll we do? We still need your help to 'cleanse' him. BTW don't fall for him._

_-Tadase 143_

…

_Ewww, I will never fall for him…. Gross. I was just having a conversation with Ikuto, he's a stalker. I got an idea. You'll fight them while I sit back and watch, and then when you trap him, I'll cleanse him! Imma genius. 143. 3_

_-Amu_

…

_You were talking with Ikuto?! And that's a good idea, but you gotta do something. -.-_

_-Tadase_

…

_Fine. I'll do something… sit back and relax. :P jk. That's what Ikuto did to me. Made fun of me. I hate him so much._

_-Amu_

…

…_.. still talking with him?_

_-Tadase_

…

_...Yes…_

_-Amu_

…

_Good night, Amu-chan. We'll talk about it during the meeting tomorrow._

_-Tadase_

**BACK WITH THE CONVERSATION WITH IKUTO**

_OMIGLOB! HOW DID YOU GET MAH PHONE NUMBER?! ANSWER ME!_

_-Amu_

…

_I got it…from…._

_-Ikuto_

…

_FROM WHERE?!_

_-Amu_

…

…_.A place…. Mind blown…_

_-Ikuuutoooooo :D 143 143 143 143 143 143 143 143 143 143_

…

… _that's so not like you…._

_-Amu_

…

_Shut up. That was ;j 143 143_

_-Ikuuuuuuuuutooooooooo_

….

_Okay? 143 143 143 (BTW….. 143)_

_-Amuuuuuuuuuuu 143 143_

…

_You reflected my feelings? That's so sweet. ; )_

_-Ikuto_

…

_URUSAI! THAT WAS RAN AND THE OTHERS!_

_-Amu_

…

_Night Amu._

_-Ikuto_

…

_Night, you pervert. :P_

_-Amu_

Amu sighed as her face soon started to cool down.

" guys are so cute together." Ran said clapping her hands. Amu shot them a glare.

"Too bad for him! I'm with Tadase." Amu answered crossing her arms.

RING RING

_I know your Shugo Chara's are complimenting us that we're so cute together._

_-Ikuto._

Amu read that message as her face was red. Her Shugo Chara's smirked at her and whistled their way to their eggs.

_I'm taken. Sorry. : P_

_-Amu_

…

_; ) I know you're blushing, face it. You're better with me. ; )_

_-Ikuto_

…

_URUSAI! I'M TRYING TO FALL ASLEEP HERE!_

_-Amuuuuuu 143 goonight babeyyyyyyyy_

…

_Aww, adorable. But I thought you were taken? Cheating? I'll go tell Tadase that._

_-Ikuto_

…

_That was them you know. I'll NEVER do that to you…._

_-Amu_

…

_What's with the '…' after the message? Thinking about it? ; )_

_-Ikuto_

…

_-.-'_

_-Amu_

…

_Good night my little pervert._

_-Ikuto_

…

…_. Same to you, baka._

_-Amu._

Amu groaned and face palmed herself. Her Chara's giggled as they quickly went back to their eggs.

"You guys aren't getting off with this, you know." Amu said as she fell on her back.

"TEEHEE!" Ran screamed. (Nigahiga… lolz)

**MORNING.**

Amu was walking to school with her eyes closed, rethinking what happened the night before.

"Hey, Amu-chi!" A voice shouted as it hugged her from behind.

"Hi Yaya." She answered blankly still closing her eyes.

"What happened? Texting your boyfriend**SSSS** all night last night?" Yaya teased referring to Tadase and Ikuto. Amu groaned as she pushed Yaya off.

"You're mean, Amu-chi." Yaya grunted as she stood up, brushing off the dust from her butt.

"Sorry, Ikuto was texting me all night and I have to think about what I'll do to save Kairi. Thanks to these scars." Amu answered.

**Ikuto POV**

"Sorry about that." I said.

Amu turned around to see me smirking at her.

"Ugh, you." She groaned, rolling her eyes.

"That hurts Amu, right here." I said punching my heart area.

"How did you even get my phone number?" Amu asked facing him. Yaya stepped back and left me and Amu alone with Pepe smirking at them now and then. _Great idea baby person_.

"I got it from Tadase." I answered calmly. _Gosh doesn't she remember? I made her tell me. What a klutz._ I turned to Yoru and flicked his head.

"Ow nya! Ikuto! Why'd you do that nya?" Yoru complained. I smiled and flicked him again.

"Payback to what you texted. All that '143' stuff isn't me." I replied. Yoru smiled proudly, which earned him another flick.

"And why are you even sorry?" Amu asked. Ran and the others stared at each other and tried to escape. "Where do you think you're going?" Amu asked still facing Ikuto.

"Uh, to the meeting!" Miki answered.

"Did you forget to tell me something?" Amu asked turning towards them. All of them sweat dropped.

"They didn't tell you yet?" I asked. Amu shook her head.

"Tell me about what?" She asked. Her honey golden eyes shined with innocence.

"Uh…"

"Do you know anything?" Amu asked.

"Yep." I answered calmly

"What?"

"I was the one who gave you the scars." I said calmly, regretting that I said it. Amu's jaw dropped and then she kicked me.

"Ow. That hurt. You're so mean Amu." I said.

"Why? When? How? How did I forget? When did that happen? My mother told me that there was a bunch of dirt bags stabbing me and all." Amu answered. I shook my head and patted her soft hair.

"Nope. I did it. And for my apologies, I'll hug you _forever_." I teased. Amu's face turned red when I said that. I started to laugh.

"You're such an easy tease. Alright, I'll give you a dollar." I answered walking away.

"Wait!" I turned around, looking at her.

"Why did you do that to me?"

"I was directed by Easter to obtain your Chara's. When I told them that they escaped, they told me I had to try again. But since I'm nice, I'll-"

Whizz

I heard something flying real fast towards us. I pinned Amu to the ground as her Shugo Chara's squealed to what was happening. All her stuff spilled out of her bag, including something that interests me. Above us, an arrow passed by. Luckily, they (Ran, Miki, and Su) dodged it, even Yoru. _If I didn't do that, Amu would get shot in the heart, ouch._ When I got up, Amu was petrified; her eyes were wide and she was breathing fast.

"Aren't you going to thank me?" I asked getting off of her.

"What was that?" She asked, still shocked.

"An arrow. It'd nearly killed you. But since I saved your life, you owe me." I answered. She just shook her head and started to gather up her things.

"I'll give you a dollar." She said, mocking me. Before she could pick up that one thing, I stepped on it.

"Hey! Don't step on it! It's a really special journal." She said. I picked it up and flipped through it, skimming the thin words and the good drawings. I smiled when I saw her drawing of the time when she had done that weird Character Transformation. _She drew me pretty well. Probably a Chara Change from the blue one._ I smirked to see a little heart around Tadase. She snatched it back, blushing with her eyes from shock, anger, and embarrassment.

"Don't go all 'touchy' on my stuff!" She said as she stuffed it in her bag while walking away.

"Pervert. 'Touchy touchy'. You drew me pretty well by the way." I yelled to her. I could tell she was blushing.

I walked away, heading to my home, when I saw one of her belongings on the ground. I turned around and picked it up. It was a small electric blue little flip book that read, "My feelings".

"This ought to be interesting." I said stuffing it in my pocket. "Let's go, Yoru."

"Yea nya~" He cheered following me.

**Amu POV**

_Gosh! Why'd he have to take that notebook? At least he didn't take my small one. That'd be terrible._ I thought, as I walked up to the Garden. _Shoot! I'm 4 minutes late!_ I rushed inside to see Tadase smiling at me, Rima sipping her tea, Yaya complaining about something, and the Jack's chair empty.

"Ohayo, minna."Amu greeted politely.

"Ohayōgozaimasu." Su said, rubbing her eyes.

"Why are you so tired, Su-chan?" Yaya asked, snacking on her pop tart.

"I've been trying to tell Ran and Miki to apologize to poor Amu-chan." She answered, sitting down on the mini table for the Chara's.

"Nande?" Kusukusu asked.

"They were stealing my phone and texting Ikuto '143' stuff and all." I grumbled, sitting down. I saw Tadase flinch and force on a smile.

"I've been thinking that Ikuto-niisan is just playing around." Tadase said, making sure he was clear.

"Yep. He's too old for me anyways. Duh! And EW." I said blushing to the fact. I put my bag on my lap and started to look for my small notebook, "My feelings". As I rummaged through the stupid school work, I couldn't find it. _Shoot, he didn't take it, did he?_ I thought, losing my confidence.

"What're you looking for, Amu-chan?" Tadase asked. I looked up and saw everybody staring at me.

"U-Uh, my special notebook. No one can read it." I said, taking everything out of it. No luck.

"I'll help-" Tadase started

"You cannot." I interrupted quite rudely ignoring Su's gasp.

"Why?" Tadase asked, looking hurt. I looked up to him and sighed.

"Sorry. It's just it has some personal stuff inside. It'll be embarrassing for you to read it."

"Okay. Are you sure?" I nodded.

"Are we in the mood today?" Yaya asked. I rolled my eyes and gathered everything, putting them inside my bag.

**AFTER MEETING**

**Ikuto POV**

I read her notebook all the way home. It was hilarious.

_**Ikuto Traits**_

_Rude_

_Perverted_

_Immature at points_

_Understanding_

_Saves me when I'm in trouble_

_Care free_

_Mature_

_Plays sad yet beautiful music._

_**Tadase's traits**_

_Understanding_

_Caring_

_Kind_

_Sweet_

_KAWAII_

_Kingly_

_Protective_

_Selfish at times towards me_

_Clingy_

_Conductor_

_Always looks after me_

_Immature at points_

_Mature most times_

_**Both**_

_Males...or are they?_

_Understanding_

_Immature at points_

_Mature_

_Protective_

_Musical_

_Fun to be around_

_Majority_

_Tadase 99%- better ; )_

_Ikuto 1%- not so much :P_

I smirked to the last part. _Huh, she still has feelings. That's cute. _When I got home, I thought it'd be better to drop it off to my little pervert friend.

I jumped over buildings towards her house. It was still early in the day so she wasn't home. I opened the door to her balcony and smirked.

"Shame, she should lock her windows more often. Too easy." I said shaking my head. I dropped it on her balcony and stole a piece of paper,

_Ikuto read it btw….pervert bye_

_-Ikuto…and Yoru_

I smirked and leaped my way back home. It was 3:00 already. Dinner-nya...

What?

**Amu POV**

As I made my way home, I can feel a presence following me.

"Okay, it's either a stalker or one of my friends." I said out loud.

"Fine. I'm just worried about you getting hurt again." Tadase said as he peeked out of the corner of the street.

"You know, I'll be fine by myself, you don't have to spend time on me." I replied, smiling.

"But I chose to do it. I'm still worried, you've been getting hurt a lot lately." He answered.

"Arigato." I answered, walking home. He smiled back at me and we went our separate ways.

Once I reached my humble **(A/N: not so humble...)** household, I went straight to my room, seeing a piece of paper swishing around in the wind taped to my balcony. I opened the balcony and saw my notebook and a note,

_Ikuto read it btw….pervert bye _

_-Ikuto…and Yoru_

I face palmed myself and groaned. Glob, he had to read it… that's just great, now he knows I like him a BIT. I thought as I brought the items in.

"Doshitano?" Miki asked. I shook my head.

"Why?" Ran asked. I shook my head again.

"Tell us please, Amu-chan desu~" Su pleaded. I sighed and explained.

"Ooh, gotta hurt, Amu-chan." Miki said.

"Well, ready for battle?" Ran asked. I sighed and put on some other comfy clothes to wear to save the lost Jack; Kairi.

**CONCERT**

I ran over to the hidden concert and saw Tadase and the others waiting for me.

"Gomenasai, minna!" I apologized, as I breathed heavily.

"Amu-chi! You're late!" Yaya screamed.

"Sorry. I was just doing something." I said.

"We're 10 minutes late from Utau-chan's concert!" Yaya complained.

"Sorry!" I yelled.

"Minna, we should probably go in…" Rima stated, entering without us. _We'll save you Kairi, from your prison!_ I thought, getting ready.

We entered the room and we were too late. X eggs were floating above us, wondering why they were here.

"Mori mori mori…." They all chanted.

"Now!" Tadase commanded. I was about to Chara Nari when Tadase stopped me.

"You can't you'll get hurt, just watch and sit in the corner where you're safe." He commanded. I sighed and headed to the corner, feeling pointless…. (Familiar?)

"Watashi no kokoro, unlock!" They all said. In the flash of light, the key snatched from Tadase's wrist and floated away.

"The key!" I yelled. It floated and shone while someone peeked near the corner; Ikuto. It shone brighter when Ikuto did a Chara Nari.

Chara Nari:

Clown Drop

Platinum Royal

Dear Baby

Black Lynx…wait what?

He Chara Nari too? Why? Would he help us? No way he would. He'd be in big trouble if he did. But eh, he'll help….will he?

**TIME SKIP….THEY WON BY THE WAY… (A/N: Too lazy to write it…it's hard with all the 'holy crown, juggling party, stuff)**

**Normal POV (3****rd**** person)**

Ikuto breathed heavily and noticed what he had done. He had helped them.

"My true path is you, Joker." Kairi confessed.

"W-What?" Amu asked, slightly blushing.

"What's with this atmosphere? I thought Amu-chi and Tadase were dating?" Yaya asked.

"Sorry, Kairi. But the only reason I came was to cleanse you. Sorry, I can't reflect those feelings back." Amu stated. Tadase felt relief overcome him. _Thank goodness._ He thought as he sighed.

"Are you going to come back as a guardian?" Amu asked. He shook his head. Musashi explained while Miki blushed yet cried.

"But, who's gonna fill the Jack's chair then?" Yaya asked.

"There's only one person; Nagihiko, Nadeshiko's twin brother." Amu said.

"Ehh? Nadeshiko has a twin brother?!" Yaya asked. Amu nodded and they all gasped.

**Me: Awesome. Sorry this was short but eh. Who likes my second one? I do. 'Kay, BAI! Oh and I'll try to update as soon as possible. I'll try to make it a chapter in 2 weeks, it'll be real long but, eh. Wait for it. REVIEWWWW! :3 LOVE YA!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Me: Hiya. Sorry I wasn't able to update... Happy Columbus Day! I'm happy. -.-'. I am a few days late! Sorry.**

**Amu: Nagihiko will finally be here!**

**Me: I'll also try to make them mature sooner. I wanted them to be in high school and I will! 'Kay! BAI! STAY AWESOME**

**Problems**

**Chapter 3**

**Amu POV**

I was shaking with excitement while I was waiting for Nagihiko's text. My text read;

_Dear Nagi,_

_Please be our new Jack! Kairi left because he has no purpose. That sounds mean but since he and his sister quit their work for Easter, they really don't have a purpose. Turns out he was a spy. We need a Jack! Also, tell Nadeshiko that I miss her! Please respond. You may be busy but, we need a Jack._

_-Amu_

Amu sighed happily, on her bed.

Beep beep

_Hi Amu!_

_It's been a while since I last saw you. Are you doing well? And I would gladly accept but, my Shugo Chara didn't hatch yet. Nadeshiko is very busy with her dances and I am busy too but, I will accept. I just have to tell my mother. See you soon._

_-Nagi_

I gasped as I kissed my phone. I also texted Tadase about him.

_Hi Tadase,_

_Sorry about your loss of the key last time, and I texted Nagi about being the Jack! And he said yes! I can't wait! All he has to do is ask his mother then, let his Chara be born! Yay! I miss him!_

_-Amu_

...

_Hi Amu! You texted Nagi already? Thank you! We would have a lot of problems if the Jack's chair would remain empty forever. I never got his phone number. _

_-Tadase_

I beamed with happiness as I got ready for bed.

"Hey, Amu-chan desu?" Su asked.

"Yes?" I squealed, still happy.

"Have your scars healed yet desu?" She asked. I looked behind my back and see the scar marks starting to fade. I nodded.

"I better tell Tadase about that too." I replied, grabbing my phone. I squinted at my phone to see my kitty holding a new text message.

_Hi Amu. Thanks for getting me the key back. _

_-Ikuto_

I groaned and replied. I don't know why, but I was excited to talk to him... He had more fun conversations than Tadase no offense.

_No prob :DDDDDDD_

_-Amu!_

...

_Are you drunk?_

_-Ikuto_

...

I smiled. _Funny_, I thought.

_Nope! I'm just really happy! Yay!_

_-Amu!_

...

_...okay? Why are you happy?_

_-Ikuto_

...

_Nagi is coming back! _

_-Amu_

...

_Why aren't you happy when I pay you a visit? ;)_

_-Ikuto_

I blushed and tried to come up with a reason.

_Because you always try to... Because!_

_-Amu_

...

_You fail at coming up with excuses. Well, get some sleep, its 10 o'clock already._

_-Ikuto_

...

_You're not my mother!_

_-Amu_

...

_-.-' you'll be late for school._

_-Ikuto_

...

_Hey, is Middle School hard?_

_-Amu_

...

_Nah. Why?_

_-Ikuto_

...

_Well we only have one semester left until we graduate and I don't want to go to Middle School...such big people._

_-Amu_

...

_Is someone scared? ;)_

_-Ikuto_

I blushed even more.

**Knock knock**

"Amu? Are you still awake? It's late!" Midori yelled. I sighed and turned off the lights. The only light was from my phone in the conversation with Ikuto. Ran and the others had already gone to bed.

_Yea. I just...wait, there is no Middle School is there? Just High...school?_

_-Amu :(_

...

_Bingo. You'll be stuck with me for six years. Plenty time for you to mature. ;)_

_-Ikuto_

...

_Shut up and I'm tired. Night._

_-Amu_

...

_Good night, Strawberry._

_-Ikuto._

I just sighed and we ended our conversation with that. Him calling me Strawberry. Seems fair. I call him either Baka Neko or Pervert. Simple. He can call me whatever he wants except Koi. Ugh. My eyes soon got heavy and before I knew it, I was off into a deep sleep.

**BEEP BEEP BEEP**

I woke up groggily and peeked at my clock. Ugh 6:30. I slammed my clock and stretched with Ran and the others following. I took a shower and put on my clothes. Once I was done, I walked downstairs and found my mother drinking coffee, reading my father's bestselling book in the world, _Differences_. It's about stuff that relate to birds how we're all different and all. He's getting like a thousand bucks a week! That is a lot. I sighed and ate toast.

"Ohayo, Amu-chan. Were you up all night?" She asked, smirking. I blushed and a smile pulled up the corners of my lips.

"I guess."

"Was it Tadase?"

"A lot of boys. Nagi, Tadase, and Ikuto." I replied.

"Who's Ikuto?" She asked. I didn't respond.

"Do you like him?" She added. I nearly choked. I coughed up some bread and drank water.

"Mom! I'm dating someone!" I yelled.

"Okay!" She answered, putting her arms up in defense. I put my saliva bread in the garbage and put my dish in the sink. I shook my head and rethought the question. _Do you like him?_ That question rang in my head every minute. Do I like him? No. I'm with Tadase... But do you think he's your friend? Uh, I don't know. If only Nadeshiko was here to help me with my feelings. I put my shoulder length hair up into a pony tail, that Miki has designed for me, and let some of my hair cover my face.

"Do you?" Miki asked.

"Do I what?"

"Like Ikuto?" Ran asked. I blushed and tried to cover my blush.

"I-I, I don't." I responded. Gosh I hate it when I stutter. He's right. I am a terrible liar. They snickered at me and I looked at the clock. 7:03. School starts at 7:30 so I had some time. I finished up the last touches of my outfit and I said goodbye to my family. The walk to school was awkward.

Silent. Nothing happened and I wanted to start a conversation but it'll just be more awkward…. I sighed again and stared at the ground.

"Hey, Amu." I turned around and saw Ikuto perched on a tree.

"Hi." I answered. He jumped off with Yoru following him.

"So are you scared of High School?" He asked me.

"I'm only 14! I have a long time...to adjust, I guess." I muttered. He smirked.

"It's just Seiyo High. You'll see the new 'good' Utau and you'll see Kukai. They're now dating. Adorable." He said. I crossed my arms and continued to walk forward. I heard him catch up to me.

"It's rude just to take off like that." He said. I sighed.

"I just... I'm not ready to...move on." I said, whispering the two last words.

"Is it because you're scared?" He asked. Yoru laughed at me while Ran tried to sush him. I blushed and walked faster, ignoring Ikuto.

"Why are you suddenly so mad at me?" He asked, following me. I sped up, trying to get him off my tail.

"I don't know. I feel so young moving into High School. I-" Before I knew it, I started to tear up. I tried pushing it back but I couldn't. Yoru started to laugh at me and I couldn't hold it any longer. I flicked Yoru's tiny head and he flew off somewhere. Ikuto just smirked at me, I kicked him in the shin and just ran ahead with Ran and the others following. I have no idea why I was mad at him. Maybe I did like him. I pulled out my 'My Feelings' notebook and changed: 1% to 5% for Ikuto and 99% to 95% for Tadase. I looked back and Ikuto was gone. I sighed in relief. Then I wiped the tears away and headed for the entrance.

"Amu!" Rima yelled after me. I smiled back at her but then she started glaring at me.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"What do you mean? I'm skookum* for today!" I said. **(A/N: ****Skookum means excited/exciting)**

"You're terrible at lying and tell me what's wrong!" She demanded. I sighed.

"I can't believe that there's only one semester left until we go to the High School. We're 14! And they're all like 20!" I said. Rima shook her head and slightly laughed.

"That's true. I remember when we first got here, I was all snobby." She laughed. I smiled and hugged her and spun around. I remember all the chaos; weird Chara Nari's, a lot of violence, and stuff that I get hurt with.

"Amu! Put me down!" She yelled. We were drawing attention so I put her down.

"Sorry! It's just that you changed a lot!" I squealed, running into class. I was too excited about Nagi to think. I started pairing up people. I ended up with Yairi, Rimahiko, Kutau, Amuto- wait what?! Why would I pair myself with Ikuto...?! I'll change- no, I'll keep- no, I'll just add Tadamu. My life is so confusing.

**MEETING**

When I entered the Royal Garden, I saw a flash of blue-ish purple. _Ikuto?_ No he has school. Then the hair was longer. I took a good look and I saw Nagi sitting in the flower beds. I dropped my stuff and ran over to him.

"Nagi! Thank goodness you're here! We are so useless without Kairi!" I yelled, hugging him. Rima, Yaya, and Tadase started to enter. When Rima saw him, she blushed and looked away. When Tadase saw me hugging him, he growled. I looked at Rima blushing and I smirked.

"Aww! Already a new couple starting!" I yelled. Yaya started to crack up while Nagi and Rima started blushing and Nagi punched me hard on the shoulder.

"Yep! Strong as always." I winced, grabbing my shoulder. He smirked and he sat down. We all sat down and started to introduce ourselves.

"Hotori Tadase. Sixth grade. King's chair. Taken." Tadase started, organizing some recent activities we had done.

"I am Kiseki. The Shugo Chara King." Kiseki declared. Kiseki sat down on his 'Royal' chair and crossed his legs like a girl.

"Mashiro Rima. Sixth grade. Queen's chair." Rima said, nearly whispering.

"I'm Kusukusu! The clown that makes people laugh!" She yelled, performing acts. Rima grabbed her and shut her mouth closed before she could say anything embarrassing about Rima.

"Yuiki Yaya! Fifth grade. Ace's chair!" Yaya cheered, stuffing herself with sweets. I was like the new _Nadeshiko_, preparing all the sweets and foods.

"Pepe-chan dechu! The Shugo Chara baby!" Pepe yelled, yawning just like Yaya.

"You know who I am. Sixth grade. Joker's chair. Taken." I said.

"I'm Ran!"

"I'm Miki!"

"I'm Su desu!"

"And we are….the Hessenheffers! Just kidding. We're Amu's Shugo Chara's. It's very nice to meet you." They all said. The Hessenheffers are from my favorite show, Shake it Up. They don't have it on televisions anymore, it's upsetting.

"I'm Fujisaki Nagihiko. Sixth Grade. Jack's chair." Nagi said. "My Shugo Chara hasn't hatched yet." He added, showing us a blue egg. I smiled at Tadase and he smiled at me. "I see that the King and Joker are together..." Nagi teased. We both blushed and I slapped Nagi playfully like I do to Tadase.

"Ooh! Even Chara's are twins!" Ran exclaimed. Nagi smiled.

"You and Nadeshiko look so alike." I said, staring at him. He flinched.

"Well, we are twins so yea..." He said, laughing.

"Okay, so here are the recent activities." Tadase said, dumping a lot of papers on him.

"Tadase-kun! Careful! He still has to adjust." I said, removing the papers and put them back to its neat estate. I feel like Tadase's jelly!

"Uh, sorry, Fujisaki-kun." He replied.

**Tadase POV**

Amu slapped him playfully like she does to me! I'm starting to feel that I'm being replaced so I did this:

"Okay, so here are the recent activities." I dumped the papers on him and just left it there. I sat back down and looked at Nagi, who seems to be having trouble cleaning it up. Genius! But then, Amu scolded me...

"Tadase-kun! Careful! He still has to adjust." I put on a fake smile but my heart was growling. He better stay off mah girl.

"Uh, sorry, Fujisaki-kun." I simply said. Amu was still staring at him, like he was hotter than me! Whoa! He is _so_ not going there. Amu is the most popular and prettiest girl in Seiyo Academy and I'm the hottest and most popular guy in school. That's how it's supposed to be. Popular dating popular. My fists clenched just thinking about it so I stormed out of the Garden.

"Tadase-kun?" Amu called. I ignored her and kept on going.

**Nagi POV**

I looked at Tadase, remembering being the Queen and all. I remember how he started to have feelings for her. And I know both of their secrets; mostly Amu's. I smirked as his fists clenched. Then he stormed out. What was his problem? I gotta tell him I'm Nadeshiko soon. He'll then be sorry. MOOHAHA. JK. Amu chased him and Yaya came along, leaving me and Rima alone.

"Who are you?" She asked me with a disgusted look on her face.

"I'm Nagi. And you're Rima-chan, correct?" I asked. She nodded and looked away.

"How does Amu know you?"

"I'm her best friends' twin brother. And how did she get to know you?"

"Nothing..." She said while Kusukusu giggled. Gosh this Rima girl is kawaii when she's jelly.

**Amu POV**

I chased after him and saw him leaning against a tree. I looked for him for like 6 minutes; he sure ran far enough for me to chase him that much. He looked angry.

"Tadase-kun!" I yelled. He looked at me and smiled...it looks so fake.

"Why'd you run off?" I asked. He shrugged and sighed.

"I needed...space." He said. I nodded, not buying it at all.

"Are you mad at Nagi? I thought you'd know him because he's Nadeshiko's twin brother." I replied. He shrugged and didn't bother to look up to me. How rude…something is definitely on his mind, I just have to find out.

**Tadase POV**

I was being chased by Amu, so I just let her catch up to me. I took a break by my favorite dragon shaped tree and leaned against it, waiting for Amu to catch up. She's slow. I finally saw her approach me, breathing way hard. Did she look _everywhere_ just for me?

"Tadase-kun!" She yelled to me. I looked up to her and smiled with anger behind it.

"Why'd you run off?" She asked. I shrugged and sighed.

"I needed...space." I answered. She nodded but she didn't buy it. Man she's good. I just can't lie. Ugh. Curse my goodness. I just have to tell her the truth…uh, she'll be so mad at me when I tell her about this.

**Amu POV**

I saw him sigh and answer me but I just decided to play along.

"What's wrong? Is it me?" I asked, trying to make him spill the beans.

"No, it's not you but..." He trailed off, staring at his feet. He walked towards me. I didn't know if he was losing his balance, so I gave him his space by backing away. He still came forward. I stopped and stared at him. He walked behind me and hugged me from behind and said,

"I love you, Amu-chan." Okay! NERVE RACKING! I GOTTA DO SOMETHING! I pulled back from his grip and I started to stare at him.

"Why are you so upset today? And why say that so suddenly?" I asked, giving him like 2 feet of space away from me.

"What, I can't say that?" He asked, looking hurt. Curse his cuteness.

"No, no. But you always are the one who cheers me up; I want to cheer you up." I answer. He sighed and spilled the beans. He twiddled his fingers.

"I just am..."

"Am...?"

"I really am...jealous." Did I hear that correctly? He's jealous? Of what?

"Of what?" I asked.

"Of you starting to like Fujisaki-kun. I really like you and I don't want to share you." He mumbled. I started to blush, then laugh.

"You're jealous? It's kinda cute!" I screamed, as I clapped my hands (A/N: Like silent laughing while clapping your hands...like a Retarded seal). He blushed and smiled. Yep! He is selfish towards me.

"Who's jealous?!" Yaya asked from behind. I turned around and saw Yaya smirk.

"N-Nothing!" I screamed, running back to the Royal Garden. When I opened the door, I saw them talk. I smiled, hoping they'd start to date.

**Rima POV**

GOSH! What's taking them so long?! I was so bored that I started to talk to Nagi. After a while, the topic was: dating. Shoot. He'll ask me out.

"Nagi?" I asked, shyly.

"Yes?" He answered, looking towards me.

"Do you like someone?" I asked. I soon realized what I said and covered my mouth, blushing. Kusukusu gasped, and then giggled.

"Kusukusu! Urusai!" I yelled, pushing her away.

"Rima! You like Nagi!" Kusukusu yelled.

"URUSAI!" I screamed. Nagi just smiled.

"Yes, I do." He answered. I don't know how I felt. My heart was dying to know. What? Why am I excited? Do I... Yes. Yes I do. He was staring at me, expecting for me to say: Who?! Ha! Like that's gonna-

"Who?!" I screamed. Dang. I'm in trouble. He smiled and then smirked.

"Eager to know, eh? I'm starting to feel that you're jealous." He teased. I blushed and crossed my arms.

"As if!" I yelled. Amu came running through the door, breathing heavily. Her Chara's approached her.

"Where were you desu?" Su asked. Amu leaned on her knees and sighed, like a fat person that just ran a marathon. What an hour glass body...huh? Why'd I just say that? Am I jealous? Ugh! No!

"I see. You were talking." She said slyly.

"Rima-chan." He said. I looked at him and he smiled.

"What?" I asked, rudely.

"You asked me who I like and I like you." He said, rather loud. I blushed and stared at the ground.

"Ah, I see. Dating now, right?" She asked, smirking.

"Amu! He didn't even ask me out yet!" I yelled.

"Well, want to go out soon?" He asked. I rolled my eyes.

"Fine. For Amu's sake." I said. But the true reason was that I really wanted to.

"Next month because I have to practice for some dance meets." He replied. I nodded but my heart ached, I have to wait that long.

**Amu POV**

I smiled. Yay! Fourth couple made: Tadamu, Kutau, Amuto, Rimahiko. Amuto?! What made me say that?! I'm in trouble. I had no idea if I like Ikuto better than Tadase. If Tadase cheated on me, I'll give him one more chance. If Ikuto cheated on me, I'd cry my eyes out. He's always been so...friendly for an enemy. I smiled.

"Amu, stop smiling. It's freaky." Rima said. I laughed.

"Sorry. I was just thinking ahead." I said, smirking. Rima blushed and Nagi blushed. Yaya and Tadase started to walk in. Yaya saw them both blush and she smirked.

"Ooh~! Are they together yet?!" Yaya asked. I nodded. Yaya and I started holding hands and start to jump together like those popular girls when someone asked them out. It's kinda like that process.

"Here are the new couples!" Yaya yelled. "Tadamu, Kutau, Rimahiko, and very VERY little Amuto." She continued. I blushed to the last word so I slapped her on the shoulder.

"YAYA!" I yelled.

"Ow, Amu-chi! But you know it's true." She answered. I sighed and blushed, then nodded slightly.

"Only like 3%!" I protested. Tadase looked even angrier.

"I saw you change 1% to 5%." I turned around and saw Ikuto near the entrance.

"S-SHUT UP!" I screamed, punching him in the arm.

"Why would I? And that doesn't hurt." He said, pushing my head away with his index finger. I crossed my arms while a blush peeked on my cheeks.

"Aww, strawberry's blushing!" He teased.

"I never approved of that name! Just because you chose it last night, doesn't mean you can call me that!" I yelled. Everybody stared at me.

"You were talking to him?" Tadase asked. Shoot, he is going to kill me. I sighed.

"After I texted you, Ikuto texted me. I asked him if Middle School was hard but then I realized that there was no Middle School. Just High...school." I said.

"Yep! And most of you will be spending years with me in school." He said.

"Yup-nya!" Yoru agreed.

"Oh no, desu." Su sighed.

"We'll be stuck with him all year." Ran added.

"Yay!" Miki cheered.

"Why are you all excited? You should be sad that we're moving on." I asked.

"You are such a hypocrite. You're actually excited yourself." Ikuto said, smirking. I kicked him and ran away.

"I'm so tired of you always teasing me!" I yelled, before I was too far for him to hear. I ran somewhere and I have no clue where I went.

**Ikuto POV**

I smirked at how she ran away. Her Chara's followed with the midget blond, the girly guy, and the baby following her.

"Aren't you going to go after her too?" I asked Kiddy King.

"I can't believe you're stealing her away from me." He grunted.

"It's not my fault she likes me better." I replied.

"That's not true!" He protested. I shrugged and patted his head.

"I'm the last person she talked to before she went to bed and the second person to talk to her in the morning." I answered, making Kiddy King mad.

"That's because my annoying mother held me back!" He yelled. I laughed and took off, leaving him mega mad at me.

"Curse you, Tsukiyomi Ikuto." He yelled at me. I stopped moving and thought about my last name not being Hoshina. I'm a Tsukiyomi and I will find my father. I smirked and continued to jump over buildings, when I see Amu being pushed into a white van. I squinted down at her and saw those 'Easter Goons' as Yoru calls them.

**Amu POV**

I was angry and I took off without my Chara's. I was too angry to notice where I'm going when, a white van stopped before me. I stared at them and I continued to walk away. They followed… Before I was too far away from them, the sliding door opened and people in black suits jumped out. I tried running away but they just smirked and pushed me in. My throat was too tired from crying and yelling that I couldn't scream for help.

"We got her, Josh. Just continue." A blond said to the brunette, Josh.

"Good job. She's rather easy, Max. The director said she'll be a challenge, I guess he lied." Josh said.

"I know! She can't even scream for help!" Another person said, laughing.

"That's enough from you Dylan." Josh said to another blond. I glared at them.

"I could talk, but my throat hurts." I said. They turned around and saw me chillaxing in the corner of their van. They laughed even more and started clapping their hands. Josh was about to drive away, when screeching deafened my ears. I looked out the window, seeing Ikuto in his Chara Nari, and heard him scratch the side of the car.

"What the hay is that?!" Dylan asked, grabbing onto Josh.

"Get off me you idiot!" He screamed, pushing him on the ground.

"Max! Distract him!" Josh commanded.

"But I don't want to die!" He yelled back.

"It's the order of the Director!" Dylan yelled.

"Fine! You are all paying my medical bill! Even you, girly!" He yelled at us. I rolled my eyes as he got out of the door. He approached Ikuto with a knife when,

BAM

The knife got hit out of his hand with a...pin...? Rima's pin! I looked around and saw Rima as clown drop, Nagi behind her, and Yaya with her arms on her hips. The door swung open and I collapsed out, scraping my knee against the sidewalk.

"Amu-chi!" Yaya yelled. I smiled and hugged her.

"Why'd you run off?!" Nagi asked.

"Sorry. I was just mad." I replied. I turned around to watch Ikuto fight them but I saw Max lying on the ground while Josh and Dylan dragged him into the van while Ikuto undid his Chara Nari. He just glared at them as they drove away, like a drunk driver.

"Yea! Run off! Be a baby you are!" Yaya screamed at the car, shrinking in the distance.

"You almost got kidnapped!" Rima yelled at me. After apologizing to her like a million times, I saw Rima look behind me and signaled me to move away.

"Go away!" She warned. I just looked at her and continued. Rude much. Before she was all like:

"Amu! I'm so glad you're okay!"

And now she was all like:

"GO AWAY! NO ONE LIKES YOU!"

"Sorry! I wasn't paying atten-" I started. Then I started to feel pain in my back. I looked at my back and saw a knife dug in my skin; a good inch down, where the scars were. Great. Another hole. Another man in black retrieved the knife, which added more pain. He ran away with others behind him. I had no feeling in my body and then I fell on the ground and blacked out. The last words were from Rima, Yaya, Nagi, and Ikuto screaming, "Amu (Ikuto and Rima)/chi (Yaya)/chan (Nagi)"

**Rima POV**

I was trying to tell Amu to move away. But being her stubborn self, she wants to finish then move. Stupid rich people. Oh, did I tell you? Amu's dad has been getting a lot of money for his Rare Bird picture and his new book. Her allowance is one thousand dollars a day! Man she got rich fast. She only has, I don't know, I few million bucks in her wallet. Then, she got stabbed. I feel bad for her; being hunted down by a million people each day. After the man ran away, Amu fell to the ground and we all yelled at her saying,

"Stay alive" "Amu!" And all. Ikuto saved her life yet she got stabbed. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Why are you laughing?! Amu is dying!" Nagi yelled at me. I giggled and helped Amu to the hospital.

**TIME SKIP!**

Amu finally woke up with pain in her back and I watched her 24/7...when she's asleep...at least I don't grin while she sleeps. *cough cough* Ikuto *cough cough* I'm reading this really good book called, The Books of Umber by P.W Catanese **(A/N: Real book! IT'S SOOO GOOD!)**. It's about this rare boy who has green eyes and he travels the world with Occo on his tail. Occo wants his eyeballs. Gross.

"Rima." She grunted. I looked at her and smiled.

"Yes, Amu?" I asked, closing my book.

"I asked my dad if we can go on a cruise. I even let Saaya do her swimming contest there. It's...the day after tomorrow." She said, looking at her new Galaxy SIIII. What a rich brat. But I'm happy she's still my friend. I'm still excited and all but….

"Hontoni?!" I asked, jumping up and down. She smiled and nodded. Ooh! A cruise! I can't wait to tell the others.

"And I invited the whole school because this money is getting in my way. I even invited Utau, Kukai, and Ikuto...if he'll come." She said. I nodded happily and I got up.

"I'm sorry, Amu-chan. But I gotta get home. I'll check on ya later!" I replied. She nodded and closed her eyes.

**SCHOOL**

I finally told them about the cruise. Amu was out so I told them instead. Her allowance was moved up to 10,000 bucks a day, so she decided to send us 500 bucks each since she was out on a tour. Her future sure is shining bright.

"Hontoni?!" Yaya asked. I nodded. Ran and the others finally found out what had happened to Amu even though she wasn't home for like two days. Gosh, Su sure is slow.

"She invited the whole school along with Utau and her brother, and Kukai. Her family can't go because they all have a vacation to Hawaii. Amu didn't want to go with them so, she invited us to a private cruise with no strangers and all." I added. I could've sworn that Tadase bit his lip when I said Utau and her _brother._ He must hate his guts.

"When are we going?" Tadase asked, putting on such a fake smile.

"Um...Amu said yesterday, 'The day after tomorrow', which is tomorrow." I answered. Yaya started to shake with excitement and Tadase grinned. Nagi smiled when I started to smile at how positive this place is without Amu.

"I see!" We all turned to see who that bratty voice belonged to and it belongs to-

"Saaya-sama!" Her minions chanted. We all sweat dropped.

"I heard that I am doing a swim contest on a cruise. Now who booked it? Tadase-sama?" She asked, flipping her hair.

"Amu did. Her dad is super rich now." I said. Her eyes widened and her posture stiffened.

"Is he richer than my father? My allowance is 500 dollars a week." She boasted. I nodded. She huffed and took out 20 bucks. Wow! You _sure_ are rich! SARCASM!

"Her allowance is 10,000 dollars a day." I replied, taking a sip of my tea. "And are you jealous? You should be proud that she invited you." I added.

"And why exactly did she do that? I don't like her and she doesn't like me." She stubbornly asked.

"Why be mad when you were invited. She could have invited your little clique except you." I spat.

"Fine. Just tell her to stay off my man!" She yelled, running off. Her little minions crowded around her as she cackled away home.

"And who is exactly her man?" Yaya asked.

"Apparently, Amu's boyfriend." I said. Tadase looked proud to be the boyfriend of his love, a hot, popular girl, and a rich, kind girl.

"Wow. Tadase sure is popular with the girls." Yaya said.

"Amu sure is lucky to have a guy like that." I said.

"Well, the point in starting a relationship is that they both love each other. Not a gold digger or just for fun." Nagi said. I wonder if our relationship would work out. Wait…. time out! He only got here a few days ago! I shouldn't rush him. I started to blush from what I was thinking.

"Rima-chan? Daijobou?" Nagi asked. I smiled and nodded. He continued to stare at me but I just ignored him. He FINALLY looked away. I was a bit sad, but I can chill my buns. They were so tense.

"We should start packing when we get home. Meeting dismissed." Tadase said, leaving. What happened to him? Such a bully now. What happened to the nice Tadase? What happened when we left Ikuto and Tadase alone? Beats me…. Someone's jelly.

**Tadase POV**

I don't know what had gotten into me. I'm rude now and I leave the Guardians by themselves. I don't know. Amu has been rich and I didn't date her for her richness did I? I'm dating her because I love her. No, Tadase. I'm not a gold digger. I'm an Amu lover. Keep that in mind. I sighed and quickened my pace.

"Tadase." Kiseki said, interrupting my thoughts.

"Yes?"

"What has gotten into you? You've been acting weird lately." Kiseki said. I sighed and walked quicker.

"I don't know. I guess I'm selfish. I don't want anyone to love her but me...why? I don't want her to love anybody else…" I asked myself. Kiseki shook his head and groaned.

"Why?" A voice asked behind me. I saw Amu standing there with her bags beside her.

"Amu-chan!" I yelled, running towards her. I picked her up and spun around, making her dizzy.

"Taayaadaayaaseeee." She groaned as I put her down.

"I'm so glad you're back! I missed you so much." I replied, hugging her.

"You're...choke...ing...me." She said, struggling for a breath. I let her go and she breathed heavily.

"Sorry." I said.

"It's fine. It's just that...why?" She asked. Huh? What did I say?

"Huh?" I asked. She giggled and hugged me.

"You're jealous aren't you? You don't want to share me. That's so cute." She whispered into my ear. I blushed. Su gasped and Miki giggled while Ran smirked. Kiseki grunted and went home without me. So has Amu's Chara's. She pulled back and smiled.

"That's true..." I mumbled.

"Why?" She asked, letting go of me. It kind of made me sad, I wish it'd last a wee bit longer.

"I thought you liked Ikuto better." Amu blushed. BINGO...?

"I only like him-" I bit my lip. "Like very little. Compared to you, he's nothing." She explained, smiling. She then walked away as her pink hair flew all over the place. Her body grew smaller in the distance and I sighed.

"You aren't a gold digger are you? That really hurt, Amu. I'm nothing compared to you. Ouch." I turned around and saw Ikuto on a light post.

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto!" I gasped.

"Still surprised by my awesomeness?" He said, flattering himself. I said nothing.

"Are you going on the cruise? Its five days long. I'm going." He said. Yoru yawned and floated to Ikuto's house. **(A/N: I'M SORRY! I don't like having the Chara's in the story. I also don't want them to be destroyed. I will soon but… eh)**.

"Of course I am and I'm not a gold digger." I protested. He smirked and leaped away. I am not a gold digger...am I? I'm dating Amy because I love her, not because I want money out of her.

**Amu POV**

I sighed and fell on my bed.

"How was your tour desu?" Su asked. I sighed and smiled.

"It was fine. We just met famous singers like Utau. That's when I told her about the cruise. She probably forced Ikuto to join." I said.

"Oh okay." Miki said. I smiled and took a shower. Once I dried my hair, my phone had a new message.

_Hey Amu-chan. So the cruise is tomorrow. You ready?_

_-Tadase_

_..._

_I am SO ready!_

_-Amu_

_..._

_Okay. Goodnight._

_-Tadase_

I don't have to pack up because I already did. My supplies were in the bags when I met Tadase. I just thought for a bit and soon I took a little nap/

**Normal POV**

RING RING it's like 10 pm btw

Amu looked at her phone and is rang,

"New message!" All over again.

_Hey Amu. See you tomorrow. And BTW, Tadase think he's a gold digger. Do you agree?_

_-Ikuto_

...

_OF COURSE NOT! I'M DATING HIM BECAUSE WE BOTH LOVE EACH OTHER! DUH!_

_-Amu _

...

_-.-' okay! Sorry. That's also very romantic. ;)_

_-Ikuto_

...

_You annoy me. But since I never got a chance, thank you._

_-Amu_

...

_Huh?_

_-I_

...

_You know...for saving me from those kidnappers. Thanks..._

_-A_

...

_Oh yea! Now you owe me two dollars._

_-I_

...

_Are you going to the cruise? If you are, you better pack up. _

_-A_

_..._

_I only bring undergarments, clothes, and toiletries. ;)_

_-I_

_..._

_O/O no comment... Okay. Oh yea! You will meet us at the park. I gotta tell others about the meet up._

_-A_

...

_What's with the, O/O? Pervert._

_-I_

_..._

_Shut up_

_-A_

_..._

_Night Strawberry_

_-I_

_..._

_Night Neko_

_-A_

...

_Hi everybody! Tadase, can you email every student to meet at the park? Thanks. And to everybody, meet me at the park at 6 am! Bye!_

_-A_

...

_It's late Amu, you should really go to sleep._

_-T, R, Y, N_

...

_Sorry. Night, minna._

_-A_

**TIME SKIP! TO 6 A.M.**

**Amu POV**

I woke up at 5:00 and got ready. I took a shower and put on a simple pink tee with blue Capri pants and a light yellow sweater. I told my Chara's to pack up their stuff.

"It's too early!" Ran complained.

"Get up!" I yelled at them. Miki packed her art stuff, Su packed her cooking stuff, and Ran packed her...nothing. Just her accessories that came with her outfit. My family already left last night and I was home alone...scary. I grabbed all my stuff and walked towards the park. It was a 30 minute walk.

**PARK**

I yawned and waited on the bench with my two bags beside me. I waited for two minutes and I saw a huge limo pull up and Utau came out along with her brother and Kukai. Utau was wearing a purple dress with shades on and boots that reached her knees. Ikuto wore faded jeans with a black tee and worn out sneakers. Kukai was wearing shorts, a striped tee, and sneakers. Another million people appeared while I talked to Utau.

"So, you ready?" I asked. She squealed in joy as she carried me up and spun around.

"PUT ME DOWN! LOOKS LIKE YOU JUST ASKED ME TO MARRY YOU!" I screamed. She put me down and yelled,

"Thank you thank you thank YOU!" She yelled.

"No prob. Here 1,000 bucks." I said, handing her the money.

"You'll need it when you want something." I groaned. She gasped and she looked like I asked her to marry her. Students started to fill up the park. Then, I decided it was time to go. I waited for all the people to fill the 2 airplanes that met us in the park. I added a private jet for Tadase, Nagi, Rima, Yaya, Utau, Kukai, Ikuto, and me. Once the two planes were off, we were the only ones.

"Ready to go?" I asked. They all nodded and filed into the jet. Once, I was the last one out, Ikuto pulled me aside.

"Huh?" I gasped.

"Thank, Amu." He thanked. He hugged me tight and I blushed. He put me down and patted my head.

"Such an easy tease. You blush really fast." He stated.

"You. Are. Welcome! Now stop making me mad!" I yelled. He laughed and dragged me into the jet plane. This will be a long flight.

**TIME SKIP TO CRUISE**

I sang to my favorite song: Same Old Brand New You while I unpacked my things and got comfy on my bed when, I felt someone under me.

"Huh?" I asked myself. I lifted the covers and found Tadase smiling at me.

"What are you doing here?!" I asked, shocked. He still smiled.

"You didn't hear me sing, did you?" I asked.

"It was pretty good. You should be in chorus!" He suggested. I blushed and picked him up. I then pushed him out.

"Please don't do that again. It's embarrassing!" I said. He just stared at me and smiled.

"You really are cute." He said, hugging me. He's acting different alright.

"Why are you acting different? You're not pushy. Please go back to you cute, kingly, kind, self. You're acting like Ikuto." I said.

He sighed and said, "I'm sorry. I thought if I acted different, you'll love me more." I sighed.

"You know, I'll like you less if you start acting different." I teased. He smiled and walked away. I locked the door and slid down onto my floor.

"And what's so bad about me?" A voice whispered. I saw Ikuto peering through my window, pouting. I let him in and slapped him.

"Ow! You're mean Amu." He complained.

"Did you make Tadase feel that he wasn't good enough?!" I yelled. He shrugged then nodded.

"Why?!" I yelled, getting red.

"Cuz I want you to myself." He replied. I blushed and he started smirking.

"SHUT UP!" I screamed, kicking him out of my room.

"But just to let you know, I-"

BAM!

I shut the door in front of his face. His voice muffled through the door so I didn't hear anything he said. I locked my door and sighed.

"Ooh~ love triangle! Oh and did you find out where that love letter came from?" Ran asked. I shook my head and pulled it out, reading it again.

"Who in the world would give this to me?!" I groaned as I collapsed onto my bed.

SCREECH

I covered my ears when a microphone screeched for signal.

"Attention! Saaya will now start her swim contest! Please report to the deck!" An announcer announced**. (A/N: duh!)** I sighed and headed out to the deck to see many people I don't know, getting ready to beat Saaya. I sat down alone at the back and brought my knees up toy face. I brought the letter and read it like 4 times. I groaned.

"What's wrong?" Someone asked. I looked behind me and saw Tadase staring at me.

"I have no clue who this letter belongs to." I explained, showing him the letter.

"Ah," he said, "I'm sure you'll find out. Just don't get too close." He really is selfish. I nodded and he walked away, sitting near Kukai and Utau. I sighed again. Tadase then blushed when Utau said something. I couldn't care less though. I brought up my knees towards my face and I was in deep thought.

"Strawberry, you should be enjoying yourself, not that." Ikuto said, sitting next to me. I didn't answer so he sat down next to me. I could feel his eyes staring at me, like he was expecting me to do something. To be honest, I kinda like his presence.

**Ikuto POV**

When she closed the door in my face, I was about to tell her that I was the one who gave that note. She sure **(A/N: Try saying that ten times fast…. (/)o(\) (\( o )/). Mind blown.) **is forgetful. I saw her alone as the race begun. She didn't look too happy, so I talked to her.

"Strawberry, you should be enjoying yourself, not that." I said to her. She didn't answer me, how rude. I sat next to her. She didn't do anything. Then I hugged her, nothing. That would leave me to kiss her. Nah.

"Why did I become so rich?" She finally said. What? She was rich? Well, Utau said she was getting 1,000 dollars a day and I thought it was from her work, which is also possible since she's starting to climb up the population ladder. Poor Utau, kicked out of the highest rank of popularity.

"Why is it so bad?" I asked. She hugged her knees harder.

"Because everybody is nagging me to be their friend because they're a gold digger. I have nothing else to do with it. My family is planning to expand our house ten times bigger." She complained. I stayed quiet.

"That's why I'm having a cruise because I have useless billion dollars. I don't even know how to swim." She murmured. I pulled her into a hug but she didn't slap me or something, she just didn't bother. She then pulled out my letter and started reading it.

"Who did that come from?" I asked, knowing it was me. She shrugged her shoulders and read it. She sighed and threw it away, leaving me 'heart broken'. Then the loud speaker went off.

"And the winner is...Saaya-sama!" The crowd barely cheered except her minions. She came back to me and sat down.

"My life is miserable." She muttered. I sighed and hugged her again. Then she started to cry. She grabbed my shirt and soaked it wet with her tears. She was crying into my chest.

"I don't know why I'm feeling this way. All I wanted is gone. I want to be normal yet I can't because of my wealth. It's a blessing and a curse..." She sobbed. I have no idea how to comfort people so I just let her soak my clothes with her tears. When Tadase turned to look at Amu, he walked up to me and slapped my face, throwing me (and Amu because she won't let go... ;) ) into the water.

"What the heck did you do to Amu?!" He yelled at me. I saw Amu flailing her arms in the white water and I sighed. Even though I hate water, I had to save her.

"Answer me!" He yelled at me. I sighed again and swam towards Amu, who was struggling for a breath.

**Amu POV**

I was so sad; I had to cry on someone. Gosh, wealth sure is a curse. I had no idea why I started to cry. I grabbed Ikuto's shirt and cried into it. He smelled good...like blueberries and catnip. He hugged me tighter and I cried more. Voices around me were muffled and washed out. I saw Tadase approach us and before I knew it, I was gasping for air, sinking to the bottom. I cannot swim for my life. My pink shirt was red and my blue pants were dark blue. My clothes were weighing me down and I let them take control. I stopped flailing and I stopped breathing. My cut was now visible and before I knew it, I took my last breath and closed my eyes.

**Tadase POV**

I left Amu for some space and I sat near Kukai and Utau, who were talking about their future. I blushed when she asked if I would like to have my future with Amu. After the race finished, Saaya approached me and flipped her soaking hair at me.

"What was that for?" I asked. She giggled and sat down next to me.

"How do you think I did?" She asked me, forcing a blush. I could even force on a blush but she was trying too hard. Her face shook and her nose was red as well as her forehead. I rolled my eyes.

"I wasn't paying attention, sorry." I replied. She flipped her hair again.

"Are you still dating Hinamori-san?" She asked me. I nodded and she rolled her eyes.

"I bet you'll love me more. I'm rich-wait, she has that too, I'm pretty-she doesn't have that, and I'm closer to you." She boasted. I pushed her away and she grunted and wiped the 'dust' off her bottom.

"Ugh, I _will_ get you to like me. Even if I have to _kill_ Amu." She threatened, walking with her servants offering a towel.

"What a clingy person. Amu isn't...wait, is that what she means that I'm clingy?" I asked myself out loud, panicking. I was about to ask her but then I saw her crying on Ikuto. I walked over to him and slapped Ikuto, and by accident-Amu. I threw Ikuto into the water and he really did look helpless when he fell. Since cats hate water, I thought this'd be amusing. He fell in with Amu going in with him.

"What the heck did you do to Amu?!" I screamed. He sighed and swam over to Amu, who was flailing her arms all over the place like she-uh oh. Did I...? Yes. Yes I did. I drowned Amu. That's great. I can't look weak in from of him so I avoided her.

"Answer me!" I yelled at him. He rolled his eyes and dove into the 7 feet deep water. I saw through the clear water, Amu sinking to the bottom and Ikuto swimming after her. He wrapped his hands around her waist-biting my lip now- and carried her bridal style-run away Tadase, RUN AWAY!

**Ikuto POV**

I can't believe Kiddy King would drown Amu. Bad boy! I dove into the water and saw Amu with her eyes closed, lying on the pool floor. I dragged her up by the waist and carried her bridal style as we reached the surface. I heard clapping and cheering once I pushed Amu onto the tile floor. Tadase was gone, nowhere to be found. I saw Utau smirking at me with Kukai's arm wrapped around her shoulders. They were both smirking. She still wasn't breathing so I did CPR. I pounded on her chest. Nothing. Mouth to mouth. Eww. Tadase would kill me. I can't believe I had to do this. Utau would be nagging me about this situation and announce, "Ikuto kissed Amu!" Gosh, she's annoying. No time. Got it. I grabbed her wrist and felt no pulse. And I had to do it, even if Tadase would kill me. I pressed my lips against hers and blew as much as I can. I tried again 5 more times and kept on pounding on her chest. After a while, her eyes fluttered open when I was doing mouth to mouth and her eyes widened, noticing what was happening. I finally stopped and she was still lying there. I got off from over her and I reached my hand out, signaling for her to get up. She just stared at me, blushing. I heard one of those red head contestants gasp saying,

"I like him now. Amu better stay off mah man! I will kill her for him. Yes, yes I would. BWAAHAHAHAHAHHA!" She kinda reminds me of Tadase, in his Chara Change. I rolled my eyes and since Amu didn't take my hand, I picked her up and walked her to the bathroom. I put her down at the entrance.

"Aren't you gonna thank me, again?" I asked, smirking.

"Thank you very much again for saving my life, _again_. I owe you another one. Three bucks. Nah I'll just give you three thousand." She said, going to her room for clothes I guess. She came out with her clothes, undergarments, and a handful of money and walked into the bathroom.

"Here, take this much money for the future in case if you save me two thousand nine hundred ninety-seven times." She said.

"You're welcome." I replied.

"Thanks, now get out." She commanded at me. I smirked and got out. She rolled her eyes and shut the door, locking it. I heard the shower turn on and the shower door closing after. I smirked and sat down at the entrance.

After 30 minutes, she finally came out with a white shirt and black leggings. Her hair was wet still and she looked awesome. She was actually pretty with her perfect, smooth skin, her light, silky hair, and her honey gold eyes, shining. I stared at her and she blushed.

"What're you staring at?!" She yelled at me, rushing towards the deck. I smirked and followed her. She stopped at the edge of the boat at the railing and stared at the ocean.

"It's so beautiful." She said, sighing as her hair flew in the wind. Her Chara's flew on her shoulder and watched with her. Yoru perched on my shoulder and did the same.

"So Miki," Amu started, "did you enjoy your play date with Yoru?" Miki blushed and looked away. The red one and the green one nodded and nudged the blue one; so called, Miki. Amu sure has wonderful Chara's always with her.

"Hey, Amu. I'm going to go to the bathroom. Stay put." I commanded. She nodded, eyes glued to the sea. I smiled, not smirked, and left them.

**Amu POV**

I wanted a break of all the chaos around me, so I headed to the private place where no one knows about, except Ikuto, and just stared at the open sea. I sighed. After Ikuto left for the bathroom, I heard footsteps heading towards me.

"Ikuto?" I asked. I turned around and saw Tadase. I smiled, but he didn't respond.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I told you to be careful around him." He explained, shaking his head.

"He saved me. I would've died if he didn't do mouth to mou-"

"What?!"

"Mouth to mouth. You know, giving oxygen to me, using his oxygen..." I explained like he was dumb.

"I can't believe you would kiss-" He covered his mouth and ran off. When he turned on the corner, I can see a jealous tear, slipping down his cheek. Jelly much. Ran and the others went inside my cabin to take a nice dry sleep. I smiled. Yoru was probably there too. I turned around to look at the sea but I saw something that made my face scrunch up: Saaya. She was in her bikini still and she smirked at me.

"I want you off of that new kid!" She yelled at me.

"You mean Ikuto?" I assumed. She nodded. I sighed and tried to say: I don't like him, but I couldn't bring it out. Before I could say anything else, my shirt was twisted and I was lifted up. Saaya sure is strong.

"I get what I always want and I want you dead!" She said. My eyes were wide with fear as she let me grab the railing but she let me go, leaving me hanging on the rail above the ...deep ...ocean. She had a spatula in hand. What was that-

She was now trying to pry my fingers off of the railing so I could fall.

"Why are you doing this?!" I screamed. She smiled. One more finger for my left hand.

"I want that new boy!" She yelled back. One hand was now off, now she had 3 fingers to pry off. She brought up a bat and smacked my fingers.

"WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT FOR?!" I let go so sooth the pain away but I am now soaked and the boat was speeding away. It's pretty fast, it looks so slow from the top but at the bottom, and it went like 30 miles per hour! **(A/N: exaggerating..)** I saw Saaya up above me, dumping some leftover food from breakfast on me. I tried to call for help, but I couldn't scream. I am going to die alright because I don't know HOW TO SWIM! Imma die in the ocean and somebody will find my body in unicorn land.

**Ikuto POV**

I went back to the place where Amu was waiting but I saw that stuck up brat instead. She was smirking down at the water with a spatula and a bat in her hands. Where's Amu? She turned around and giggled like a retard.

"Where's Amu?"

"No need to worry! I'm way hotter than her. Don't you agree?" She asked, rubbing my arm. I slapped her away and looked for what she was staring at. I saw pink in the ocean and arms flailing. Not again.

"Did you do that?"

"What if?" She asked, twirling her hair, but failed as her finger got stuck in a knot. She started to fight at it while she walked away, embarrassed...epic fail. I ran towards the loud speaker and yelled.

"Hinamori Amu got thrown off the ship. Repeat, Hinamori Amu got thrown off the ship." People were staring at me wide eyed. I saw that short blondy run up to me with that girly guy after her. After they approached me, people went crazy. They were running all over the place, searching for her. Probably for her money.

"What do you mean, thrown off the ship?" She asked, mimicking my voice in a derpy way. Tadase glared at me and headed to the place where Amu was last seen. When I got there, he was already taking his shirt off.

"I'll be the one to rescue Amu now!" He snapped at me. I smirked and sat down, waiting for him to save her. Any minute now... He was still trying to undo his button but I just rolled my eyes and jumped into the water without him. I swam in the cold water, looking for Amu. She was going down. Literally. _Going down._ I swam deep but I couldn't take it any longer. I grabbed Amu's wrist and I ran out of air. We both drowned together...I think. I bet we looked like floating people in the water.

**TIME SKIP **

**IKUTO POV**

I woke up with Amu's head, resting against my shoulder and my head on top of hers. Like a perfect puzzle. We were on _grass._ How did we get here? I heard leaves wiggle in the bushes. I hugged Amu, making sure she was okay, and it looked like I'm Tadase, keeping her to myself. Whatta baby. I heard that noise again. I looked around for somebody but instead, I saw a human with _bunny ears_. She popped out of the bushes and wiggled her _bunny tail_.

"Kon'nichiwa! Watashi wa Kurousagi." The blue haired girl said. I stared at her in awe. What _is_ she? Amu's eyes opened and she yawned, stretching. She looked noticed how we were sleeping together and blushed. She then looked at that bunny person and fainted. I laughed and repositioned her on the grass.

"Welcome to The Little Garden." Kurousagi said. I looked around and saw many animals and trees surrounding us. What is this place?

"Kurousagi! Get food! The others are-who's that?" A blond boy with headphones asked. He sounded like me. I smirked, hugging Amu tighter.

"Izayoi! Be nice! They're new! Introduce yourself." She said. He sighed, putting his hands in his pockets.

"They probably know my name cuz you just said it out loud. Anyways, I'm Izayoi." He said.

"I'm Ikuto and this is my Pinkette friend, Amu." I introduced, patting her hair. We are kinda similar. Opposites. Amu's hair is pink, hers is blue, that boy's hair is blond, and mine is blue. Whatta coincidence.

"You can stay with us!" Kurousagi explained. We looked at her like she was crazy. She just smiled happily back at us.

"Fine. But tell me, where do you live?" I challenged. Izayoi sighed and signaled us to follow him. I sighed and slung Amu over my shoulder, like a potato sack. We squeezed through small areas between bushes and thorns. We heard _many_ animal noises; such as a _dog_. A _wild_ untamed dog…

BARK

I couldn't take it anymore. My cat instincts kicked in and soon, my cat ears and tail appeared. I even _hissed_! I don't hiss! They stared at me and Kurousagi noticed my ears and tail. She then punched Izayoi.

"Kurousagi told you she's not the only one out there with ears and a tail!" She yelled. He rolled his eyes and continued walking forward. We went through thorny bushes; Izayoi dodged them perfectly while Kurousagi got pricked, and we went through twigs; that Izayoi held back for himself and let go as it hit Kurousagi in the head. After a while, we approached a medium sized house with ivy growing on the sides. It looked haunted. We walked in and they directed me to put Amu in room 7 and my room was 12.

"Uh, this may seem like I like her but, that's a little _too_ far from her room." I told Kurousagi, after I put Amu in her room. She smirked. She stole my move! She walked towards room 9, next to hers **(A/N: Like regular street houses.)** and unlocked the door. I walked in, looking at the furniture. There was a simple bed, a chair, a TV, a closet, and a side table with a lamp. Must be the master bedroom. **(A/N: If you ask how I know all these rooms, it's because I watch House Hunters a lot…)** She walked out and I lied onto my bed. I also made a mental list:

_We're staying at a stranger's house_

_We don't have any extra pair of clothes_

_They probably want our body's to make a robot_

_They'll cut off our head and sew it onto a frame_

_They'll get out intestines and make us eat it_

_They'll fatten us up and cook us_

_What are we going to do when we're here_

_HOW DO WE GET OUT?!_

I finally finished my list. It took really long, but I was just really bored. I wish Amu woke up so I can tease her. So bored. If I can do anything right now, I'd wanna make Tadase so jealous. I sighed and walked out, looking for that bunny person. I lingered around the house, looking for her. This place has a lot of rooms. It went up to 30. Wow, must be the Hunger Games of something…

I soon found her in the kitchen, bouncing up and down waiting for her meal, served by Izayoi. _Tea_. Who has _tea_ for lunch? It's 1 o'clock! I leaned against that wall and cleared my throat. She turned around while sipping her tea.

"Do you have any clue how to get out?" I casually asked. She closed her eyes and sipped more. I'm very impatient. I sighed and she was finally done.

"Nope!" She started, "Although, there _is _something… Kurousagi just can't get it in her brain."

"Though she doesn't have one." Izayoi said, leaving the room. I sighed. Her hair turned bright pink, like Amu's.

"Kurousagi indeed _has_ a brain! You just are….are STUPID!" She yelled.

"Um, aren't you gonna tell me?" I asked.

"What? No! Kurousagi can't think of it at the moment." She shook her head, and then tapped her chin with her finger. At least she doesn't have paws, that'd be weird. It was silent while she was thinking. We stood there, in an awkward silence. This has to-

"Kurousagi has it! You have to ask these two girls, aka Kurousagi's cousins, Kuroneko, and Kuro Okami. They're really hard to find, they really don't have a place to stay. I offered them a room when I saw them but they took off before I could escort them to their new rooms. They bounce all over the place!" She replied happily. I raised my eyebrow and walked away. Does she always speak in third person?

I walked in hallways, trying to find our rooms. When I found our hallway, I walked into Amu's room, which only has a simple bed with a chair. That's it? That's little. She was on her bed and curled up. She was groaning and moving in her sleep, probably trying to find out a way to get out. Sorry Amu, this is reality. There isn't an exit, _yet_. Her eyes suddenly opened and she was breathing fast. She noticed me and sighed in relief. Was she thinking of me? That's cute.

**Amu POV**

_Dream_

"_Tadase-kun!" I squealed happily, as he splashed me with water. He smiled at me and went underwater. I peered over the spot where he was, but he wasn't there. I started to worry. I then felt something touch my shoulder. He was behind me, as he kissed my cheek._

"_You baka! I thought you drowned. Please don't scare me like that." I replied. He smirked and dragged me deeper into the water._

"_Where are we going?" I asked. He didn't bother to reply. He was going deeper and deeper. He knew I couldn't swim well. He turned around and smirked again. He held my arm tight as my feet didn't feel the sand. He was leading me to a deep, blue area with shadows swimming in circles around us. _

"_Tadase-kun?! Why are we here? I really want to leave!" I screamed. His grip loosened and he left me there._

"_I love you, Amu-chan." He replied, smiling warmly at me. He pulled out a gun and put his finger on the trigger. My eyes widened. _

"_Why?!" I screamed, tears flowing from my eyes. He smiled back at me and then glared. I heard a boom, expecting pain to strike me. But instead, I saw Ikuto in his swimming trunks, taking the shot for me. I stared at how the bullet created such a hole. Ikuto looked back at me and smiled._

"_Anything for you, Amu." He whispered. The scenery suddenly changed into the coastline and Ikuto was lying on the sand. _

"_I love you, Amu-chan." I heard a voice say that sweetly. I turned around and saw Tadase smiling at me. I glared at him and punched him in the jaw._

"_How could you? I thought you were the right one, but I guess that's not true. You would never do that, and yet, you did!" I yelled. He still smiled as he took no damage. No blood or bruise, just his flawless….smooth face. I looked at Ikuto and he was still breathing slowly with the…hole…right in his stomach. I quickly ran over to him and sat down._

"_You'll be fine, let me just call the-" I heard another gunfire. Tadase was pointing the gun at Ikuto as he shot him another time in the head. I just stared. I felt helpless. Ikuto did so many things to protect me, but I didn't bother to protect him. His chest didn't move again, so I cried over his dead body. I petted his hair while I sobbed quietly on his chest, above his first wound._

"_I'm so sorry, Amu-chan! Who did such a thing?" _He_ asked in a mocking tone. I glared at him and pushed him away. I wish he'd die, right there on the spot. I wanted to see his guts spill out and his heart stop._

"_Ikuto!" I cried. _

I woke up suddenly, in a small room, panting. I sat up and I looked around to make sure that Ikuto wasn't dead. I _had_ to make sure. When my eyes landed on Ikuto's body standing in front of me, my heart and face cooled down and I started to close my eyes in relief. Tadase would _never_ want me to be sad, so we would _never_ kill Ikuto. If he did, I'd yell at him to die in a hole. I lied back down and covered my eyes with my hands. Ikuto smirked and sat down.

"I want to go back." I said, hugging my knees. He hugged me and rested his chin on my head. I kinda likes when he does that. It feels the different when he does it, rather than Tadase. I blushed and grinned.

"That's what they're trying to find out." He replied. I lied down and Ikuto followed. I sighed and tried kicking him off…Epic fail.

"That's-" My door opened and I saw Tadase there, staring at us. How on _Earth, _or universe, did he get here? He'll be so mad. He just stared at us and I realized that Ikuto was on my bed with me. I hope I'll see tomorrow! I blushed and slapped Ikuto on the face.

"Stop trying to steal _this_!" I yelled at him, covering my body. He smirked. I hope Tadase bought it, but he was just glaring at Ikuto. I wonder what had happened between them. I also hope we won't be here too long; I want to enjoy the five day cruise while I can. Well, I could just arrange another one. But this one, this one has my friends and they might not be available next time. I wonder if Rima and the others are worried. I hope they'll be okay with my absence.

**Me: Hai! Wassup? I'm finally done! Sorry this was short but I have HOMEWORK! I have a life... So yep! Kurousagi has made her entrance! Luna, my sis, helped me do this one. I'll update soon but I need ideas! Post them please! The ideas have to do with Amu getting hurt. That's mean but never mind! 'Kay! BAI! STAY AWESOME! :3**


End file.
